Back to the Time of the Unknown
by HarryPotterManiacWrites
Summary: Upon acquiring a mysterious time turner, Harry is accidentally transported back to the year 1977. He temporarily takes upon the DADA teacher post. How will Harry, interact with his parents in their 7th year? More importantly, can he change the future for the better? What other challenges will he face?
1. Through the Cloud of Dust

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>"Harry, look at this," said Hermione, motioning him over to the corner in Mr. Weasley's workshop.<p>

"What is it? A time turner! Where did you get this, Hermione? I thought they were destroyed in the Department of Mysteries!".

"Here, take this and wait a moment. I'm going to get Ron. Merlin knows he doesn't want to be left behind this time around.". Harry accepted it, turning it over in his hands in awe. The ministry had been trying to replicate them for years, but had no idea where to begin or what kind of magic was involved. Grasping the chain, Harry tentatively hung it around his neck, marveling at the delicate pattern that wove around the hourglass in gold.

There was a thud from outside the door, and a rough voice called, "Don't move. What you are wearing is a highly dangerous and temperamental artifact. It belongs to the Ministry of Magic. Now carefully remove it and bring it to the door". Harry frowned; he was the Head of the Auror Department, and if none else, Mr. Weasley would have told him the ministry had found a genuine time turner. Still wearing the turner, Harry disapparated, heading towards the Ministry. He felt his feet touch the ground, before a peculiar jerk fom around his neck pulled him into a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>He hit the ground hard, coughing as he inhaled the small particles of dust that surrounded him. Worriedly, Harry held the hourglass pendant of the time turner up. The glass was cracked, and sand was pouring out steadily. Not wanting it to cause more problems, he took it off, slipping it into his pocket. Suddenly, auror senses kicking in, Harry turned a full 360, checking to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, he focused on his surroundings. He noticed he was sitting before a bright red telephone booth, an 'Out of Order' sign pasted over the telephone receiver. Relief flooded through him; at least he had made it to the ministry.<p>

Slipping inside, he voiced, "Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Department".

To his surprise, the automated voice replied, "I am sorry, there is no one of that label. To this day, 15 July 1977, the post Head of the Auror Department belongs to Alastor Moody."

Harry stumbled backwards. 1977, it was 1977! Harry's surprise quickly changed to fear. If it truly was 1977, that would mean Voldemort was yet to be defeated; and just about anything he did could change the future, perhaps even prevent the death of Lord Voldemort! On top of it all, there was no one he could turn to, seeing as that could change the future as well.

Harry felt a thought gnawing at the back of his mind, telling him he would never see his family again. The thought of leaving a pregnant Ginny alone with one year old James sent him into another wave of worry. He told himself he would find a way to get back, but couldn't help but imagine James and their unborn child growing up without a father as he had. Shaking this thought out of his head, his mind set with determination, he vowed to return to 2005, by all costs. Even if his children had Ginny, he wanted them to have a father as well.

After Harry had married Ginny, and Ginny was pregnant with James, Harry had dreamt of doing all the things with his son that he had never had the opportunity to do with his father. Showing him how to play Quidditch, buying his first wand, sending him off to Hogwarts at Platform 9 3/4, among many other things. Harry realized with a start that he might never even see his second child.

Sighing, he resolved to speak with the Dumbledore of this time. If necessary, he could always Obliviate him, Harry decided. Pulling his wand from beneath the folds of his robes, he cast his patronus to Dumbledore, informing him of his arrival. Then with a soft pop, he disapparated to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>The Three Broomsticks was quiet that morning, a couple of old wizards sat in a corner, sipping at large glasses of Brandy. What attracted Harry's attention was a family of five sitting by the entrance, apparently eating a brunch. There were two red-haired boys, around the ages of four and six, flicking pieces of scrambled eggs at each other with their spoons. Harry smiled lightly at this. Beside the two boys sat their parents, both young, the father with red hair matching his sons'. The mother held in her arms an infant, who too had a tuft of red hair peaking out from beneath his blankets. The baby painfully reminded Harry of his own son, James, who had inherited his messy black hair, and Ginny's brown eyes.<p>

A sudden thought struck Harry: Percy Weasley had ben born in 1976, and three years before him, Charlie Weasley, following Bill Weasley in 1971. Unless he was mistaken, the family sitting before him was none other than the Weasleys! Harry felt an overwhelming desire to sit down with them and tell his story, to have Mrs. Weasley tell him that they would work everything out. For the first time, Harry truly realized the measures Mrs. Weasley had taken to preserve his childhood, to protect him from the responsibilities of an adult. But now, Harry knew he had no choice but to face his problems alone.

Taking a deep breath, Harry exited the pub, earning a disgruntled look from Madam Rosmerta. He headed down the street leading to the walkway to the front gates of the castle. Harry pulled out his wand, tapping the gates to alert the headmaster he had reached Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>A muggle who had never met Albus Dumbledore would have described him as rather eccentric, with the need of a good shave. However, to Harry, he was simply a brilliant and wise old man, who gave helpful advice. Perhaps it was for this reason Harry did not find it the least bit odd to find Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to have apparated outside the castle, wearing a bright yellow suit, with matching pants, and a black and green striped tie.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, grinning at meeting his deceased professor in the future.

"That is correct," replied the old wizard, approaching Harry. "And you must be Mr. Potter, am I right?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling as he looked at Harry.

"Yes sir," replied Harry, then, wanting to get to the point, "I need your help."

Dumbledore looked at him seriously, and asked, "I do wonder why you have sought help from me, of all people?"

Looking Dumbledore in the eye, Harry replied firmly, "Because I trust you, sir".

Observing Harry curiously, Dumbledore continued, "And what kind, may I ask, of help do you seek?"

"I think we should talk somewhere private," Harry told him, "Many things could go wrong if certain people hear what I am about to tell you."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I am sure you have the best interests at heart, and you have already explained you can place your trust in me, but have not explained why I can place my trust in you." Dumbledore said, though nodding to show he was not accusing Harry of anything.

"I don't know how I can prove where my loyalties lie without giving away anything, but if you feel the need, I am willing to give you my wand for the time being". Harry finished, holding out the end of his wand to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore eyed him thoughtfully, before saying, "I do not think that will be necessary, Mr. Potter. Now, if you will follow me, we may carry on the rest of this conversation in my office."

As Harry trekked up the path that led to the school with Dumbledore, he gazed up at the familiar castle before him. It felt good; to return to the first place he had ever truly considered his home. While envisioning his hectic school years at Hogwarts, he realized with a start that this year would actually be his parents' seventh year at Hogwarts! However, his thoughts of perhaps seeing his parents quickly disappeared as he realized it was still July, so school wasn't in session yet.

* * *

><p>Once in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit across from the desk, on a wooden chair that Harry was by now so familiar with, he could recite the exact locations of all 29 splinters. Dumbledore strode across the room, to sit in his straight-backed armchair. He then turned to look expectantly at Harry. He was startled; usually, when speaking with Dumbledore, Dumbledore would tend to draw things out before getting to the point.<p>

"Well professor," Harry began, "I'm from the future. That's why I trust you. In my time, you have helped me through many problems, and are considered a brilliant wizard by all." If Albus Dumbledore was surprised at his statement, he certainly did not show it. On the contrary, he simply motioned for Harry to continue. Frowning at his lack of reaction, Harry went on, "Perhaps just an hour ago, I was in the shed of my father-in-law, with one of my friends. She discovered in a corner, a time turner, an artifact that, in our time, was thought to have been destroyed in the Department of Mysteries ten years prior".

Harry decided to leave out the names of Mr. Weasley and Hermione, along with the fact he had been in the Department of Mysteries when the turners were destroyed, to prevent Dumbledore from knowing too much about the future.

"My friend decided to get her husband, another one of my friends, to help analyze it, I suppose, leaving me alone with the time turner. When she left, I put it on, but with no intention to use it. Then, someone from outside the shed told me to give him the turner because it belonged to the ministry. However, I expected that as Head of the Auror Department, if a new time turner were to have been found or created, I would have been one of the first to know. So, I apparated to the visitor entrance of the ministry, but once my feet touched the ground, I got pulled into what looked like a cloud of dust. I arrived in 1977 in front of the telephone booth, with a cracked time turner. I found out the date when I told the automated voice I was 'Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Department'."

Harry found Dumbledore gazing thoughtfully at him when he finished telling his story. "Err . . . sir?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I apologize dear boy," he said, "but I must ask, are you perhaps, the child of Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, both of whom are currently in their seventh year here at Hogwarts?" Harry mentally cursed himself for forgetting to change his appearance before meeting Dumbledore, he should have realized how obvious his parentage was, considering how many times he heard people say he looked just like his father except with his mother's eyes.

Harry cut in, "I figure it would be best to ask now, in advance, but should the need arise, may I Obliviate you? Once I leave, I'm afraid I will have no choice, but there really are some things you should not know yet."

Dumbledore smiled merrily, questioning, "Perhaps, but I do not think the knowledge of your parentage will effect the circumstances at this point. In fact, it may even help for me to ensure knowledge of your predicament is withheld." Dumbledore gazed at him over his spectacles, and Harry realized he was fully aware that he was putting him on the spot. Sighing resignedly, Harry confirmed that his parents were, indeed, James Potter and Lily Evans.

"Now that that has been cleared up, I can promise I shall not question you any further. We may now discuss what your plans are. Perhaps you would take up a different identity, and apply for a post in the auror department once more, with my confidences?" suggested Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened in horror, and he demanded, "Does this mean I cannot return to my time? Please, sir, is there anyway? Perhaps another time turner? I've left my family all alone! I can't simply do no-"

Dumbledore cut Harry off, and smiling gently, continued, "That was not all I had to say; I just assumed you may want to take up a job to fill your time whilst I research ways to send you back. However, if you feel you would rather remain here at Hogwarts as I do so, I believe the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is open once again, and that as Head of the Auror Department in your time, you would be more than qualified to take up the post temporarily."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but then turned, frowning, "Couldn't I help you research? I'm sure I could be somewhat useful . . ." Dumbledore looked rather surprised at this, but replied, "I was not insinuating you would be unhelpful, but I am sure I shall be able to find a solution easily, as I have had many experiences that shall allow me to assess this problem on my own." Harry considered this thoughtfully, before nodding in confirmation.

"Term begins on September 11, as I am sure you already know," said Dumbledore, "I suggest you spend the next few weeks writing your curriculum, and I shall need the list of books your students must buy no later that July 31. I am sure you can handle then?"

"Yes, professor," Harry confirmed, but questioned, "You say I must take on a false identity. Perhaps I could call myself Harry Porter".

"That shall be fine," replied Dumbledore, "However I warn you some may become suspicious due to your similar looks to your father." Harry shrugged this off before excusing himself.

* * *

><p>As he walked through the stone corridors of Hogwarts, Harry was bombarded with many memories, walking in the halls with Ron and Hermione, eating meals in the great hall, and so much more.<p>

Harry was quickly snapped out of his reverie when a sharp voice called loudly, "Mr. Potter! What on earth do you think you are doing here, in the middle of July?" Harry turned, startled at the familiar voice, only to find none other than his own beloved Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" he said, "I mean, pardon me mam, I was hired as the new defense professor, but I've only just realized that I have absolutely no idea where to find my room." This wasn't completely a lie, as Harry knew how to get to the Defense office, due to his frequent visits there during his school years, but found that even after all those years, he didn't know where any of the professors slept.

Frowning, the tall witch strode towards him, saying, "Honestly Potter, I don't know what all this nonsense is about-". She broke of once nearing him. He supposed she had just noticed his bright green eyes, or perhaps his slightly more matured face. Blinking in surprise, she spoke once more, though this time quite pleasantly, "I apologize, Mr. . ."

"Porter," Harry supplied helpfully, "Harry Porter. But please call me Harry".

The professor studied him for a moment before continuing, "Yes . . . Harry . . . we have a seventh year student who I must say, from a distance looks quite like you. Not to mention he is a troublemaker if there ever was one."

Harry grinned, and replied, "That's all right professor."

"As a fellow professor, I should be Minerva to you, Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor," said McGonagall.

"It's a pleasure," said Harry, "But even after that helpful tour from Professor Dumbledore, I think he forgot to mention where I shall be staying."

McGonagall furrowed her brows suspiciously, saying," In the room in your office of course, through the wooden door in the back? Surely Dumbledore told this. It has been charmed so only professors can enter."

"Nope, it must have slipped his mind!" said Harry cheerfully. "I'd best be going then; for I've lots of lessons plans to write up, as I just arrived, and I must send Dumbledore the required book list. Thank you, Prof - I mean, Minerva!" Shaking her head, McGonagall headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**


	3. A Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>As Dumbledore had predicted, writing lesson plans was very time consuming, and Harry found himself sympathizing all of his old teachers, who never failed to do so, and every year! Before he new it, his next few weeks were quickly consumed, and after browsing book selections at Flourish and Botts, he chose several books for the upcoming year. He had come up with some interesting ideas for his different classes, and found he was really looking forward to trying them out that year. Then finally, the day came for the students' arrival.<p>

Since his first day, Harry had encountered several other professors besides McGonagall, including Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, and an elderly witch who claimed to teach Divination, Professor Delphina. Today he was sitting up at the teachers' table, waiting for sorting to begin, a half an hour early. Despite his worries of spending too long in this time, Harry was looking forward to meeting his parents, and thought he would be intrigued to see the marauders at work during their prime year at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall found him there fifteen minutes later. She had previously expressed her doubts to Professor Dumbledore as to whether such a young teacher should be able to take his job seriously, but since she had met him; he had more than proved himself. He was always polite to the other teachers, and seemed to be seriously working on lesson planning. Admittedly, she had never seen a teacher so eager, even after witnessing the many professors that Hogwarts had gone through in the area of Defense in her long years of teaching.

The seats surrounding the new defense professor were quickly filled as other teachers entered the Great Hall, awaiting the arrival of the students. Several minutes later, the second through seventh year students began to file in, and McGonagall rose from her seat, heading to the hallway in which the first years were to be gathered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, there were many points and hushed whispers as the students noticed their new Defense Professor. Harry, however, was quite used to such attention, and skillfully ignored it, instead focusing on some nonexistent dirt between his fingernails. He gazed out of the corner of his eye towards the Gryffindor table, where he searched up and down the rows of students before he saw what he was looking for.<p>

Seated towards the front of the Gryffindor table was a group of three girls talking animatedly. One if the girls had a long braid of auburn colored hair, and was none saw discretely sending glares at the tall, black haired boy sitting conveniently close beside her. Harry grinned from the staff table as he saw the boy attempt to place an arm around the girl's shoulders. He watched as the girl shrugged out if the boy's arm and pushed him, rather violently off the bench. The boy toppled out of his seat, staring wide-eyed at the red haired girl. The girl stared back, wearing a horrified expression, before a maniacal grin took over and she switched her attention back to the two other girls.

Harry had watched this little interaction between the two with much amusement, and he must have been laughing, because Flitwick was nodding towards the Gryffindor table saying, "Yes, Mr. Potter has been trying to win over the heart of Miss Evans for as long as anyone can remember. It's one of the many things you'll come to get used to as the year goes on."

Just then, the side doors banged open. Harry jumped to his feet, wand aloft. The entire student body seemed to turn, gaping at him. He frowned, and saw come through the doors . . . Professor McGonagall, and behind her . . . the new first years. Harry felt his cheeks burn, and stuffed his wand back into his pocket sheepishly before sitting back down. Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair, and slowly, the number of penetrating stares from the students lessened.

A few moments later, once the first years had made their way to the front of the Great Hall, the sorting began. Harry found his eyes subconsciously wandering back to his parents. His mother was watching intently as the first years were sorted into his or her house, clapping politely whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor. His father, on the other hand was, (now seated again), whispering to a handsome black haired boy sitting beside him, who Harry recognized as Sirius. Whatever he had said must have been quite funny because they both broke into a fit of silent laughter. Lily, still seated beside James frowned at the two, and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Harry's attention was brought back to the sorting ceremony when a familiar name was called, "Bagman, Ludo", called Professor McGonagall. A small, blond haired boy stepped forward cockily, a confident look plastered on his face. He took the hat from McGonagall, and placed it over his head dramatically, as if wearing a crown.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" roared the hat, before the boy stood and bowed to the staff table, then students, and proceeded to his table.

The next name that was called made Harry's blood boil.

"Crouch, Barty Jr." said McGonagall. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched a pale boy with sandy hair step forth. He was eying the hat nervously and seemed to be shaking in dread. It was hard to tell by his looks that he would, one day, become a killer. He was sorted into Slytherin. Harry turned his gaze over to Dumbledore, but the old wizard was merely gazing thoughtfully into the distance.

There were several other familiar names sorted soon after that, including the soon-to-be Death Eater twins, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Gilderoy Lockhart, and towards the end, Carter Wood, whom Harry thought looked rather familiar.

Once the sorting had finished, Dumbledore rose to his feet, motioning with his hands for silence. Once the Great Hall was quiet, he began, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I am afraid I must bore you with the necessary precautions before term begins. As I remember myself saying last year, and the year before that," he paused at this point, looking directly at two smirking seventh year boys at the Gryffindor table before continuing, "that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students without accompaniment by a teacher or staff member, and that performing magic in the corridors between classes is prohibited. Now, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce our newest staff member before the feast begins. I hope you shall all join me in welcoming Professor Harry Porter as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Not unlike many of the years Harry had attended Hogwarts, his welcome brought only a few polite claps from the older students. He supposed this was because if his little slip up prior to sorting. Nevertheless, he nodded modestly towards the students. Dumbledore smiled to himself for a minute, before addressing the audience once more, "At last, to appease the yearnings of your gullets, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore waves his hands, and abundant platters of food appeared along the rows of tables. At the staff table, Harry mused at the looks of surprise most of the first years gave. While doing so, he noticed once more James and Sirius whispering to each other. Neither of them appeared to have touched their food yet, and we're casting quick glances towards the professors every now and then. Harry frowned at their behavior, and looked at his own plate, filled with some delicious looking roast beef, and Yorkshire pudding. Around him, the other teachers had already begun to dig into their food, some with more vigor than others. In fact, as Harry looked about the hall, it appeared perhaps everyone besides James, Sirius, and he had started to eat.

Harry had heard more than enough stories about the Marauders, even from Sirius himself, to know that the two ringleaders were definitely up to no good. He guessed they had probably put some type of potion or charm on the dinner that would cause everybody to do humiliating things. Almost as though to prove his point, James and Sirius seemed to have realized Harry had caught onto their plans, and were now glancing nervously at Harry. Deciding not to spoil their fun, and wanting to watch the outcome just as much as the two Marauders, Harry leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head, looking directly at the two boys. They were beginning to look rather scared, but Harry just smiled at them, raising an eyebrow.

A few moments later, a loud bang sounded through the hall, echoing off of the walls, as a hazy purple smoke filled the room. It slowly dissipated, and once everyone had readjusted their eyes, they looked around at each other in surprise. (Almost) every single person in the Great Hall now bore identical manes of scarlet colored lion hair, and their standard robes of black turned to a bright gold. The Slytherins, however, had it the worst. On the back of their robes, emblazoned in red was the acronym DE, followed by:

Dumpling

Eaters

For a moment, there was complete silence in the Great Hall, then, "HAA, HA, HA!" Everyone turned in the direction of this sudden outburst. To their surprise, it was in fact, not the marauders that had obviously initiated the prank to laugh first, but the odd new DADA teacher.

Harry stood up, still laughing, and managed out, "I'm sorry, but, that! That was hilarious!" This seemed to trigger something inside the students because a moment later, the entire Great Hall was in hysterics. In the raucous, no one noticed Harry make his way down to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Harry was dead scared to finally speak with his parents. He knew he had to issue some form of a punishment to James and Sirius, considering he had made it obvious that he knew they had been the proprietors of the prank. He didn't want to be seen as the unfair and strict teacher, but knew that as a rather young teacher, he had to enforce some severity to gain respect from the students. Taking a deep breath, Harry made his presence known.<p>

"Good evening, GENTLEmen. Aren't you hungry? You seem to have barely touched your food. I think it would be best if I escorted you down to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey to check if you have some sort of flu." The two boys' eyes grew round in fear. Everyone who had ever been in the hands of Pomfrey knew that going into the wing for any type of ill being was, in other words, a bed sentence of a week, no matter whether the symptoms were nonexistent.

"Well, come along then, boys," said Harry. James and Sirius hesitated for a moment, before Harry said a bit louder with a definite firmness in his voice, "NOW." Resignedly, the two boys stood to follow Harry out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Hogwarts Surprises

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Harry awoke early. He had sent his father and godfather to the Hospital Wing to berate them for their prank, but as amusing as it had been for Harry, he knew he had to bring them back to their dormitories to prepare for their classes. He knew he had to win respect from the Marauders because otherwise they would most likely prank him left and right.<p>

* * *

><p>To Harry's surprise, upon arriving at the wing, he was met, not with two rather disgruntled boys, but rather two sitting on their beds, their faces slightly flushed with fever. James would shiver every few seconds, coughing now and then. Sirius, meanwhile, was tossing about in his bed, moaning as though in agony. Shaking his head, Harry made his way to the back, where he found Madam Pomfrey's office. Knocking softly, Harry made his way into the room.<p>

Though dimly lit, Harry could make out bright orange posters covering the walls of the small room. Upon closer inspection, he found these to be large, blown up photos of a Quidditch team playing. And, in the center of it all . . . Madam Pomfrey . . . wearing full Quidditch robes, and posing heroically, while leaning in a broomstick. She faced the far wall, where the largest of the posters was mounted - a shot of a young woman zooming in and out of the goalposts, clutching the Quaffle in her arms. Harry's mouth dropped open.

He stood gaping for a moment, before calling weakly, "Madam Pomfrey?" The elder witch whirled around, and her eyes widened at Harry, who was still staring at her in surprise.

"Pro-professor Pot-Porter! What-what may I h-help you with?" Madam Pomfrey rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Um", Harry began uncomfortably, before gesturing towards the posters, "Is that . . . you?"

Madam Pomfrey's entire demeanor changed as he asked this. "Yes!" she exclaimed, a dreamy look in her eyes as she remembered. "I played head chaser for the Chudley Cannons for three years." She then turned to look sharply at Harry, "You must not let any students learn of this. I have the reputation as school nurse to hold. I will not allow students to have knowledge of my background in Quidditch whilst I reprimand them for injuring themselves when at the sport. I would be seen as a hypocrite of sorts."

Harry nodded, agreeing quickly. To be honest, he didn't want to see Madam Pomfrey as anything but the school nurse. "Well, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, "I initially came here to retrieve Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs, to escort them to their morning classes. However I noticed when I walked in that they seemed to be . . . ill."

Pomfrey looked at Harry curiously. "Padfoot and Prongs?" she asked, "Do you mean Potter and Black?"

Harry slapped himself in the forehead, before noticing Madam Pomfrey frowning towards him in confusion. "Sorry, I, err . . . got mixed up with my . . ." Harry thought wildly for a moment, and blurted out, "MY PET OWLS!"

"I see," said Madam Pomfrey in understanding. "Though, about the boys . . . that is odd indeed. I checked them over last evening as you suggested, but they seemed to be fine. I instructed them to stay for the night, only to be sure they were in good health for their first classes in the morning."

I look of comprehension crossed Harry's face. "Did you mention this to the two last night?" Harry inquired.

"Well, yes," said Pomfrey, looking perplexed.

"If I am right," Harry started, "Potter and Black made note of this, and presumed they would be permitted to miss their lessons today by feigning illness. I have already heard from countless professors that the duo are notorious for their pranks and rule-breaking."

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "If so, then what do you intend to do, professor?"

The smile Harry gave her was so mischievous, that Pomfrey had to remind herself that this was Harry Porter, the new Defense teacher, not the prankster James Potter who lay in the next room. "Have you ever used muggle medicine, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"M-muggle medicine?" Pomfrey asked, bewildered, "I had studied it a bit, however I would have never treated a student with it! I do not know enough concerning its effects when used with other magical remedies."

"I have an idea," Harry said, but noticing Pomfrey's hesitant look, quickly assured her, "Don't worry; it is completely harmless. Just leave me to my devices, and I can assure you Potter and Black will not be pulling a stunt such as this in the future." With that, Harry left the office, where a doubtful nurse still stood in orange Quidditch robes.

* * *

><p>Back in the main wing, Harry strode over to the two Marauders, who were now sitting up and writing on a small notepad that was passed between them.<p>

"Ahem." Harry said, calling their attention. Sirius' head snapped up, and he quickly stuffed the notebook under his pillow. "Madam Pomfrey has diagnosed your illness," Harry began. The two boys looked at each other, exchanging glances. "What you boys have is rare, but not unheard of. The only existing cure to it is, at the moment, a muggle one." James and Sirius now looked thoroughly confused. "But do not fear; with Madam Pomfrey's help we can ensure you are fully cured, with no lasting effects. I will be picking up the appropriate medicine this evening, so until then, I will have Messrs. Moony and Wormtail deliver your homework to you." Harry turned to look at the two boys, only to find them gaping at him. Thinking it was simply their surprise at having to complete their work, Harry turned to go. However, James' voice stopped him.

"Did you - did you, sir, say . . . Moony and Wormtail?"

"No, no!" Harry exclaimed before hurrying out the door, muttering something about " . . . pet owls . . ."

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Harry seriously considered banging his head on the wall beside him for his stupidity in the Hospital Wing, but was saved the trouble as he noticed Professor Dumbledore strolling through the hallway towards him.<p>

"Professor Porter," greeted Dumbledore, "I trust you enjoyed the Welcome Feast last evening?"

Harry blushed slightly. "Sorry professor, it was instinctual," he said, referring to his response before the sorting.

"Not to worry, Harry; there was no harm done. Though, after your lessons for today have finished, please come to my office. I have a few points to discuss with you, concerning your situation." Dumbledore continued down the hallway, before turning back and adding, "I advise you caution when speaking with those you may have known from your time."

Harry nodded solemnly. He wasn't sure how Dumbledore knew of his conversations in the Hospital Wing, if he knew at all, but had realized that it would be hard. And he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. The Wake to Reality

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Harry glanced down at his watch. It was half past twelve. His first class of the year was right after lunch; he would be teaching seventh years. Drumming his fingers on the desk before him, Harry looked expectantly at the door.<p>

As it was the first lesson, Harry planned to simply go over what the students had learned in their previous years. He was anxious to make a good impression during his first class, as eventually word would get around to the other students about their new teacher.

* * *

><p>There was a scuffling sound at the door, and Harry looked up to see the first of his students filing in. He watched the two lone Marauders, Remus and Peter, take seats towards the back of the classroom, while Lily and her two friends from the night before claimed seats near the front. Within a few minutes, every seat was filled. Harry looked around, noting the apprehensive expressions most of the teenagers wore.<p>

Clearing his throat, Harry stood.

"Good afternoon class," he started, "As Professor Dumbledore kindly introduced me last night; I am Professor Harry Pot-Porter. I have been working out of the country for several years, and just returned a few months ago. Professor Dumbledore offered me the post of defense professor, and obviously, I accepted."

He paused, watching the students before continuing, "I have had much experience defending myself from the dark arts, and will do all in my power to help better equip you for when you face the dark forces that are growing more powerful each day."

At this point, most of the class was staring at him with wide eyes. He supposed this was because no one had ever spoken so bluntly to them about Voldemort. "Now, before we begin, I am not going to bore you by informing you of the importance of your N.E.W.T.s, as I am sure the rest of your professors have. Why? Because they're not."

There were many mixed reactions to Harry's words. Peter had toppled out of his seat, and Lily had let out a loud gasp, while most of the other students simply gaped at him. "As I am sure you all know by now," Harry continued, seemingly oblivious to the reactions of the seventeen year olds, "There is a certain dark wizard known by the name of Lord Voldemort, currently at large. The chances of you, the next generation, to never face him are, I am afraid quite slim. What matters when you encounter him, or his followers, Death Eaters, is not going to be the number of N.W.E.T.s you received, but the knowledge you gained here, from this class."

The students were looking at their teacher rather nervously now, and one small, blond-haired boy timidly raised his hand. Harry nodded at him, "Yes, mister . . ."

"Gable," the boy quickly said, "Matthias Gable. But . . . I was just thinking . . . There are Aurors, aren't there? Surely they will be able to stop-". The boy paused, before finishing in a whisper, "You-Know-Who".

Harry looked at the boy, rather annoyed. "Of course there are Aurors. And the Aurors are doing their best, but Voldemort has vast numbers of Death Eaters in his league; there is only so much the Aurors in the ministry can do. Voldemort is very careful, too. I have no doubt that Voldemort has a handful Death Eaters placed strategically throughout the departments in the Ministry of Magic as spies. If the Aurors were to pursue Death Eaters, Voldemort would be quickly informed."

One of Lily's friends, a girl with dark hair and olive colored skin, asked loudly, "But professor, what if we were to simply remain neutral throughout the war? Certainly, as long as we do nothing to offend . . . You-Know-Who . . . we would not be harmed!"

Someone coughed loudly, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry looked sharply in their direction. "That was unnecessary. It is actually quite a relevant question." Looking back at the girl, Harry inquired, "What is your blood status?"

The girl, looked at him, offended that he would ask such a question. "I'm Iva Baros, half-blood, and proud of it," she said, shooting Harry a defiant glare.

"Well then, Ms. Baros," Harry responded, "You have just offended Voldemort. Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, is the heir of one of the Hogwarts founders, Salazar Slytherin. It was the belief of Slytherin that those below the status of Pureblood were unworthy to learn magic. Voldemort, unsurprisingly, carried on this belief. This is rather hypocritical, of course, due to the fact that Voldemort himself was a half-blood. However, Voldemort disregards this fact. Muggleborns were the first group of people he targeted, soon followed by Half-bloods and so called Blood traitors: Pure-bloods who did not care for the prejudice towards Muggleborns."

Harry paused, letting this sink in, before continuing, "Voldemort holds no qualms for killing. Almost everyday, in the Daily Prophet, you may notice a report of yet another disappearance or murder. I will tell you, the majority of these victims were completely innocent, playing no role in this war."

Iva sat quietly, seemingly stunned at Harry's straightforward admission. The rest of the class' reception seemed to mirror Iva's, and Harry took their complete silence to mean they understood.

"For this reason," Harry said quietly, but with much force in his tone, "I think it is fair to say Voldemort poses a major threat to each and every one of you in this room, for one reason or another. The curriculum I have planned for you this year will be based primarily upon offensive and defensive spell-casting, repelling dark creatures, and protection against the Unforgivables-"

Harry paused, expecting a large response from the class, but was surprised to find them listening to him solemnly. "Basically, I intend to train you how to survive. So, to begin this class today, we will simply go over what material your past Defense professors have covered."

* * *

><p>Harry sat at his desk that evening, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. After the class of seventh years, he had had a large class of second years, followed by fourth years. He had chosen to give the first through third years a slightly abridged version of the lecture he had given to the seventh years, the sole purpose being to stress the magnitude of the war that currently took place. The fourth years he acquired had been particularly difficult. They had not seemed to believe a word Harry said, launching him with question after question. It had been enough to wear his patience thin, and Harry found himself very close to snapping at them on several occasions.<p>

He was relieved to be through with the classes for the day, but reminded himself he still had to pick up the 'muggle medicine' for James and Sirius, before meeting with Dumbledore. He was sure Dumbledore had had some sort of breakthrough with his time travel mystery, and was anxious to hear what he had found. But, that was for later.

With a low groan, Harry rummaged through the drawer of his desk, pulling out a large vial, and stood from his chair. It was time to cure James and Sirius' affliction to trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Dumbledore's Revelation

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Harry came to a stop before a large portrait of a bowl of fruits. He reached up to tickle the pear, smiling wryly thinking of his previous visits to the Hogwarts kitchens. The minute he entered the kitchen, many house elves clustered around him. One rather large elf with a bulbous nose, gave an exaggerated bow to Harry, his nose squashing against the kitchen floor.<p>

"Oh, almighty one, James Potter, what is Pingy able to help you with today? But where is your friends, I be wondering? Sirius, The Blackest of Knights, Remus the Book Wolf, and the Super Peter?"

Harry was sure that the four Marauders had made frequent visits to the kitchens, and therefore, had requested the elves to call them by assigned nicknames. Perhaps, he thought, he could use this to his advantage. So, quickly shaking his head, Harry assured the elf, "No, I come here alone tonight. But . . . I need some supplies for something."

The elf's eyes grew round, and he asked in a whisper, "Is you boys planning another prank? We elves is helping you last time, but Professor Dumbledore saying we is not to help you 'wreak havoc' again."

Harry grinned conspiratorially at him, "This isn't a prank on the whole school. Just on the other boys. But . . . you have to keep it a secret."

Pingy nodded back excitedly, "If sir are not breaking rules, we is helping you! What is you be needing?"

Smiling, Harry pulled a small list out of his pocket. "I need both of these mixed and divided into two. Can you have them ready tomorrow morning? I'll come to pick them up."

Pingy accepted the sheet, reading it over, "Oh, almighty one, James Potter, I is having it ready for you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Harry was standing before a large stone gargoyle, staring inquisitively at it. "Lemon Drop?" he asked, "No, probably been used before . . . Fudge Flies?"<p>

The gargoyle seemed to be smirking at him, so Harry glared back at it for good measure. "Er . . . Ice Mice!" The statue remained still.

Maybe it was muggle candy, Harry thought. "Yorkie! Flake! Starbar!" In the background, Harry thought he heard a faint snicker.

Harry slid his hand discretely towards his wand. "Accio cloak!" he thought, nonverbally summoning a light and transparent cloth.

There was a squeal, followed by a loud thud. Following the noise, Harry found himself at the top of a narrow set of stairs leading down to somewhere in the dungeons. Looking down, there was a dark, huddled mass at the foot of the stairs, and another lone figure standing halfway up the stairs.

"Lupin! Pettigrew!" Harry addressed. "May I ask you what you two were doing out of bed at this time of night?"

Peter, who had apparently fallen down the stairs in surprise, whispered pitifully, "We were . . . we had to . . ."

"Visit our friends, " said Remus, "They were in the hospital wing, and we had forgotten to send their homework earlier." Harry seriously doubted the truthfulness to this, but chose to let it slide. "Well," Harry said, tossing the cloak back to Remus, "I think it best if you returned to your dormitories, then." Remus turned to look at Peter, an incredulous look on his face at having been let off by Harry.

"Thanks-I mean, of course, professor," Remus replied, "And by the way . . . the password's Mars Bar . . ."

Harry smiled at Remus briefly. "Oh, and Mr. Lupin," he called, "Next time, you ought to remember, the Hospital Wing is near the East Wing of the castle, by the Charms classroom." With that, Harry returned to the stone gargoyle, leaving Remus and Peter wearing dumbfounded expressions.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat at his desk, tracing the outline of Harry's time turner with the tip of his wand. He looked up as Harry entered. "Mr. Potter," he acknowledged, "Good evening."<p>

"Good evening, professor, " Harry replied anxiously, "Have you, er, have you found anything?"

Dumbledore smiled benignly at Harry. "Yes, indeed," he said, "You mentioned upon your arrival that in your time the ministry's time turner storage had been destroyed?"

Harry nodded affirmatively.

"But," said Dumbledore, "Seeing as this is 1977; the time turners are yet to break. So, I took the liberty to place a request at the ministry for one".

Sliding open the drawer of his desk, Dumbledore pulled out a second time turner, placing it beside the first one on his desk.

"Harry, did you take Ancient Runes whilst at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"No . . ."

Dumbledore continued, "If inspected closely, you will find that all time turners have a short inscription in Ancient Runes that summarizen the use of the turner. However, the time turner that brought you here had a different set of runes. And . . . I've translated them".

Dumbledore turned away from Harry. His behavior filled Harry with a familiar sense of dread, and he couldn't help but suddenly feel irrationally angry towards the old man. Barely keeping his voice in control, Harry hissed, "What. Did. It. Say."

"There are two different ways to perceive what it meant," Dumbledore said, still looking away. He gestured towards the two time turners, "Notice in your time turner: it is a little more than halfway filled with sand whereas, the ministry turner is full. It is my belief that the sand in your turner had begun to disappear once you arrived here; as you said, when you apparated, the turner cracked. So, until the sand runs out, you will remain here."

"And once it runs out?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Once it runs out, you return home . . . or cease to exist."

Harry swallowed. "How much time do I have?"

"I would assume," said Dumbledore, "The remainder of the year."

* * *

><p>Harry trudged through the long hallways of Hogwarts back to his office. He wasn't sure how to feel. It would probably be best, he realized, to hope that the turner would simply return him home. Nonetheless, he felt almost dead inside, incapable to come to terms with the fact that he may never return home. Suddenly, meeting his parents and his ploys with the Marauders seemed completely trivial in comparison to his time predicament.<p>

Harry felt immensely tired, his long day and the devastating news finally catching up with him. Then, much to his annoyance, he heard from some corridors to the left, several loud voices. There was no doubt in his mind whose voices they were. He turned the corner, finding the source of the voices: within the History of Magic classroom.

Not wanting to be caught up in whatever the Marauders were planning, Harry simply called tiredly, "Potter, Black. Please return to the Hospital Wing. Lupin, Pettigrew. Detention tomorrow night after dinner."

"I apologize, profess-" started Remus' voice. But he stopped when he reached the hallway; Harry had already disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**


	7. New Hope

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>He was standing just off of a large canyon. Before him, there stretched a long and golden bridge leading to the other side. Just visible at the end, were the figures of a red haired woman and a small black haired child. The two held hands, and Harry knew they were waiting for him. Feeling a strange sense of urgency, he began to run across the bridge to his family. Then, as he reached the edge, his arm reaching out to them, the golden bridge disappeared. And he fell . . . down . . . down . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Harry woke abruptly, reaching for his glasses with shaking hands. Dumbledore's profound discovery was causing him to feel increasingly irritated with the whole situation. Unlike the fixes he and his friends had gotten into in the past; there was nothing he could do to solve this problem, besides waiting it out.<p>

Harry's eyes widened suddenly as a thought struck him. Jumping out of bed, and pulling on his robes, he hurried to the Great Hall where most students were probably enjoying a late Saturday morning breakfast. He entered distractedly, searching the staff table for Dumbledore, but to no avail. Harry made to turn around and visit the headmaster in his office, when something small but heavy rammed into him.

Harry looked up from the floor, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as he looked to the stubby nose and large eyes of the house elf, Pingy, who stood over him.

"Pingy have brought Professor Porter his potions. We elves was being confused yesterday, a professor have never come to visit the kitchens! That is why Pingy were calling Professor Porter James. We is hoping these potions is to your approval, " the elf exclaimed excitedly.

Still rather startled, Harry nodded mutely. The elf beamed and thrust several filled vials into Harry's hands and disappeared. Carefully depositing the concoctions into his pockets, Harry scanned the hall for James and Sirius, his previous worries temporarily forgotten. Sure enough, he spotted the four Marauders sitting together at the Gryffindor table, all eyeing him curiously. Striding towards them with a feral look, Harry pulled out two of the vials; both filled with an odd, bubbling pink liquid.

Grinning, Harry handed it to James and Sirius who sat across from each other, and said, "I see Madam Pomfrey has discharged you from the Hospital Wing? As promised, I have brought the muggle brews that ought to stop the effects of your disease to ever return. Now . . . bottoms up!"

The two boys cast doubtful looks at each other before simultaneously gulping down the fluid. Both grimaced at the taste. Remus looked thoughtfully at their expressions, stating, "I once had chicken pox . . . I had to take a muggle medicine that tastes even worse than Skele-Gro!"

Peter frowned, "I thought it was dragon pox," causing Remus to roll his eyes in turn.

"Well," Harry inputted, "One minor side affect of this medicine is slight drowsiness, Black, Potter. Do try not to fall asleep during your lessons; I doubt any of your professors will prove understanding."

Harry, Remus and Peter turned to the two boys, both of whom were rubbing their eyes blearily. Then, as one, their eyes rolled back, and their heads dropped into their bowls of porridge.

Peter sent Harry a fearful look, "What happened to them, sir?" Remus poked Sirius on the shoulder, which promptly began to let out loud snores.

"It was stronger than I had anticipated," Harry observed. Then, to Remus, he instructed as he gave him two more vials, "Have Messrs. Potter and Black take this next dose after lunch . . . that is, if they have been revived by then."

* * *

><p>Harry continued up to the staff table, frowning at the Headmaster's empty chair confusedly. Then, he stopped abruptly as he remembered why he had come to the Great Hall in the first place. Hurrying back out, Harry ran into the second person that morning. This time, however, it was a student. Harry held a hand out to the younger boy whom he noticed wore Slytherin robes, while apologizing profusely.<p>

The student rudely ignored Harry's apologies, and sneered a very familiar sneer, "You're just another Defense professor. That hardly earns you any respect. Yet, the Dark Lord believes you pose a threat . . . I would watch myself if I were you. You don't want to make yourself noticeable, _professor_."

Harry stared as the boy marched away, his greasy black hair covering his hooked nose. After seeing the elder Snape's memories, Harry had not seen the man again, besides in his portrait in the Head's office. Seeing him now, when he had probably already joined Voldemort's leagues was unnerving. Something struck him as odd, though. What had Snape meant about making himself noticeable? Had he unintentionally warned him of Voldemort? He wondered, was it even possible for Voldemort to take a sudden interest in him without changing the events of the original timeline?

* * *

><p>These thoughts in mind, Harry returned to the gargoyle standing before Dumbledore's office for what felt like one time too many.<p>

"Mars Ba-"

The gargoyle moved to the side before Harry could finish, and the old Headmaster stepped out from the staircase beyond it.

"Professor Porter?" Dumbledore asked surprised, "What brings you here?"

"Er . . ." said Harry glancing around before casting, "Muffliato"

Seeing Dumbledore's inquiring look, Harry informed him, "A spell I came upon. No one will eavesdrop on this conversation."

When Dumbledore nodded, Harry immediately rushed on, "I was wondering, if I was to change the future . . . drastically . . . would I be aware of it? I mean that, would new memories be created in my head if I defeated Voldemort now, or would I only remember the world I came from?"

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment before slowly replying, "Considering that you are here, in this time, there was the decision you made, to apparate with that time turner. So, I would think, whatever you might alter here cannot change that one choice you made that brought you here."

Trying to contain his growing excitement, Harry asked, "That means . . . I could . . . change almost anything!"

Dumbledore fixed him with a piercing look. "Do not behave rashly. You may end up causing things to turn for the worse. I implore you not to attempt to change fate for personal gain."

Harry, however, wasn't listening. He was imagining a childhood of growing up with parents and no threat of Voldemort. Dazedly, Harry headed to his morning lesson with the fifth years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. The Prank of the Age

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Harry was in a considerably better mood that evening, letting off the rest of his classes with no homework. For this reason, as he ate his dinner at the staff table, he found himself greatly anticipating James and Sirius taking the finally dose of their 'medicine'.<p>

Eating his last bite of treacle tart, Harry now drew out two potions of an identical, murky green color, and approached the Marauders. He placed them in front of the four, whom he noticed were looking rather disheveled.

"Boys?" he called, "Your final round before you are as good as new."

The four of them groaned. "I am never taking that muggle stuff again! What McGonagall did to us at lunch . . . and Lily too!" Sirius shivered.

"Well Mr. Black, it is a good thing this final serving is more of mixture of both muggle and wizard remedies."

" But, professor, at lunch - at lunch -" James flinched as he remembered.

* * *

><p>-flashback-<p>

"M-m-moo-ny!" James yawned, waking up at the Gryffindor table to find Remus jostling his shoulder. "What t-time is it?"

"Five minutes after we were supposed to be Transfiguration! Hurry up, Prongs! I've sent Peter to wake Sirius."

James' head snapped up. "With McGonagall, you say?" he asked frantically, "Oh no, let's run, Moony! Run! Run like the wind!" And with that, he leaped up, and ran out the doors, dragging Remus behind him by the sleeve.

Meeting Sirius and Peter at the door of the Transfiguration classroom, Remus quickly siphoned off the dried porridge from James and Sirius' faces. Then the four of them piled in, plopping into empty chairs at the back of the room. They glanced up to see McGonagall's withering look.

Sirius grinned roguishly, "Hello Minnie, the boys and I were . . . predisposed."

James smiled innocently, "We send you our sincerest apologies, and promise it will not happen again."

McGonagall's eyes flashed, and she waved her wand over the pair of them.

"_Mmmmmmm_!" James sounded, soon followed by Sirius' mimicked response.

The professor's lips thinned as she spoke severely, "Perhaps you will keep in mind to come on time from now onwards, though I know none of us can guarantee that that would change your behavior."

Peter and Remus were shaking with silent laughter.

"Ingenious! Silencing charm! I can't believe I didn't think of that before." Remus whispered to himself, as James and Sirius made gagging motions in an effort to speak.

The rest of the class continued with valiant struggles from Padfoot and Prongs, but by the end of the lesson, their faces had each turned a vibrant shade of purple. James' left eyebrow was twitching and Sirius was tugging on his ear.

Finally, with a wave of her wand, McGonagall vanished the pebbles they were meant to be duplicating. The Marauders milled about the doorway; and McGonagall removed the charm.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, "Minnie! Thank you, oh, the relief!"

McGonagall's lips twitched. "I will not tolerate such disrespectful behavior any longer, Mr. Black. Clearly, you have not learnt anything. I expect to see you all in here for detention this evening."

Much to McGonagall's surprise, Sirius brightened at this. "Remus and Peter already have detention with the new professor!"

The Transfiguration professor's eyebrows rose in surprise at this. "Why is that, Mr. Lupin? What trouble could you have possibly already gotten into," she asked exasperatedly.

Remus looked sheepish. "Professor Porter found us out of bed after hours . . . twice."

McGonagall glared at them. "The idea Professor Porter must have of this school now, already subjected to your mischief." Shaking her head, she dismissed them. Sirius all but skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>James elbowed Peter in the hallway. "What did we miss, Wormy? Before McGonagall?"<p>

Peter scowled, rubbing his ribs, "Binns. Lucky blokes, Porter excused you."

Sirius sidled up beside them, "Porter, eh? You'd think he'd be really angry with us . . . Besides, I doubt Binns would've noticed if we were missing either way."

"True, that" said James, grinning, "But at least we've got lunch now!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Remus put in, tossing James and Sirius two more vials of potion. "Professor Porter told me to give this to you guys for after lunch."

Sirius eyed it warily, "You don't think it'll make us pass out again, do you?"

Remus shrugged, "Whatever it be, I know the professor had a nice time of it seeing you two covered in porridge."

James turned slightly pink. "I'm not sure what these potions will actually do for us . . . you know, considering Padfoot and I were faking it."

Remus turned to look at them incredulously. "Faked it? This is muggle medicine! If you take it unnecessarily, you can actually get sick!"

"But they're not sick. So does that mean it wasn't muggle medicine?" asked Peter, frowning.

James stopped suddenly, turning to the other boys with wide eyes. "Porter is pranking us! He knew we set the Great Hall prank, and that Sirius and I were faking sickness."

Sirius made a sour face, "It's not as if we can complain. That'll just give away what we did, and we'll get into even more trouble!"

"Well anyway," said James brightly, "let's find a seat!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, saying, "You just want a seat by Evans."

Waving him aside, James hurried to sit across from Lily, who was poring over her Charms book.

"Hey, Lily-Flower," James said, smiling charmingly.

Lily ignored him expertly, though her hands clenched the book so hard, her knuckles began to turn white.

"Anyway, Evans," said James, winking, clearly not picking up any warning signs from Lily, "I've got to take some medicine from Professor Porter. So I don't get sick again . . . maybe you'd come to visit me in the Hospital Wing, though?"

James then took out the potion and downed it in a gulp at precisely the same time as Lily brought her own Charms book hard over James' head. James choked and fell backwards, arms flailing. He landed on the floor with a thump.

Sirius, who sat at the other end of the hall, and had just drunk his own potion, came running to his friend's aid.

"Oy! Prongs! What did Lils do to you?" he cried.

Then, the potion taking effect a few moments later, he too joined James on the ground, his head resting beside James' trainers. Several people were now openly staring at the two, and Lily was turning bright red. Peter and Remus, who had come to check on their friends slowly backed away in fear of being in the way of Lily's wrath.

"POTTER!" she screeched, "You insufferable prat! You think you can guilt me into going out with you? Well, I am sorry to say, you are sadly mistaken!"

With a huff, she jabbed her wand towards them, sending a series of spells in quick succession at their unresponsive selves. In minutes, both resembled Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat in the Hat with such detail that could have only been noticed by a muggle born like Lily Evans.

-end of flashback-

* * *

><p>"So then," Sirius concluded, "McGonagall - I mean, <em>Professor<em> McGonagall - found us on the floor when we were supposed to be in Potions, and _actually_ gave us a whole _week_ of detention because she _thought_ we transfigured ourselves as a prank!"

Harry smiled at them wryly. "I assure you, this potion will help you in ways beyond your comprehension. It has very different effects in comparison to the last two."

James frowned at his drink, and then scrunched his eyes shut and gulped the potion with a slight grimace. Sirius watched him, but when nothing happened, he too drank his portion. Some moments later, there was a resounding pop, and in the places of James and Sirius now sat two fat hogs, each with a pet collar about their neck.

Peter, unfazed, squinted at the names imprinted upon the collars. "Hoggy . . . and Warty?"

Harry inspected the two boars, saying, "Yes, I was afraid this may happen-"

"They're not stuck like this forever, surely," questioned Remus, sounding frenzied.

"No," Harry replied, "Most probably just for the night."

Peter, looking eager, asked, "If not, then does that mean we get bacon for breakfast tomorrow?"

Hoggy and Warty both gave identical snorts in indignation.

"I don't think so," answered Harry, giving him an odd look. "But, that reminds me . . ."

Bringing his wand up to a corner in the Great Hall, Harry conjured a small pigsty, with a nameplate above it, reading, 'The Home of Hoggy and Warty'.

Then, Harry turned back to a curious Remus and Peter; "This is your detention from last night; keep Hoggy and Warty in the pen tonight and make sure they don't kill themselves."

Smiling, Harry returned to the staff table, where Professor McGonagall was watching him with a peculiar look.

* * *

><p>The Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning to find their four favorite pranksters slumped beside each other in a pen; two of which still wore collars bearing the names 'Hoggy' and 'Warty'. This moment would go down in history.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	9. Hogsmeade Fiasco

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>The following months of school passed without incident. Harry had begun to teach his seventh years the Patronus charm, though only a few of them had even managed to produce more than a few whips of smoke. Surprisingly, Remus had been the first to do so in his class, despite the fact that he probably had the worst, memories as a werewolf.<p>

So, as December drew to an end, and the weather grew chilly, the long awaited Hogsmeade trip approached. Harry had reluctantly decided to use this time to get a head start on grading the large stack of dragon essays from the second years. He had been looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade again, and perhaps even the Shrieking Shack, but found he couldn't afford to put the essays off any longer.

* * *

><p>Harry was partway through an essay about Norwedgian Ridgebacks, (which he was having no trouble grading), that Saturday, when Professor Flitwick came bursting into his office.<p>

The flustered Charms professor wheezed, "D-death Eater-ers in H-hogsmeade! We n-need re-reinforcement-ts!"

Harry was up in an instant, sending his inkbottle crashing to the floor. "Where?" he asked urgently.

"We-west of Z-zonkos Jok-ke Sh-shop," Flitwick gasped.

Harry nodded, and the short professor hobbled out, most likely to alert the other teachers.

Harry then pulled out his invisibility cloak, which he always kept snagged on his belt loop. Throwing it over himself, he hurried to the one-eyed witch statue behind which was the secret passage leading to the basement of Honeydukes. He traveled quickly, nervous that it may already be too late; that a student had already been injured or killed. As he neared the end of the passage, at the Honeydukes basement, he slowed and began to creep forwards silently. He did not want to be found here by either Death Eater or student. Once at the entrance into Honeydukes, Harry heard the sound of whispered voices.

"Evans, come on! Trust me, there's a secret passage here back to the school."

"Why should I trust you, Potter? Your cronies are conveniently missing right now. How do I know this isn't just another ploy of yours to get me to go out with you?"

The first voice, which Harry discerned to obviously belong to James, snapped, "Lily! Don't be stupid. Sirius and Peter went with Remus to get help on their Potions essays. Besides, I couldn't care less if you went out with me right now. There are Death Eaters out there that want to hurt you just because of who your parents are. If you don't snap out of it, I swear I'll stun you and take you down there myself!"

Harry cracked open the trapdoor above him. He could make out Lily staring at James, shocked. Harry then pushed the door up all the way, and made his presence known. Lily gasped, and James whirled around, fumbling with his wand. Harry raised his hands in a peace gesture.

"Ms. Evans, this passage does indeed lead back to the castle. However, I must ask you both to remain here while I collect any other stranded students. Mr. Potter, I am sure you will help guide the students through the passage?"

James nodded assuredly as Lily blushed in shame. "Stay here. Whatever happens, do not come outside," Harry commanded, "If you notice any sign of danger, forget everything and run back to school through the passage."

Harry eyed them severely. From what he had heard about his parents from Sirius and Remus, they were not ones to run away from a fight while others were in danger. However, at his words, they each nodded solemnly. Giving one last lingering look towards them, Harry went up to the main floor of the shop.

* * *

><p>Outside there were spells being shot left and right, and Harry who was back under his invisibility cloak, cautiously circled the scene, searching for any students in danger.<p>

He was about to return to Honeydukes to help the Aurors and village people fight, when he heard a shriek some ways away, "James! James!"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance at the fact Lily and James had obviously not listened to him, he rushed in the direction of the scream. What he saw nearly made him stop in horror. Standing before the Shrieking Shack was Voldemort, smiling maliciously at James who was glaring at him, his own wand pointed directly at Voldemort's chest. Lily lay at Voldemort's feet, twitching and screaming in agony.

Cruciatus. That was the one word that entered Harry's mind. Voldemort was performing the Cruciatus curse on a student, a student who happened to be his mother! Growling slightly, Harry threw off his cloak, and made to stand between James and Voldemort.

"Leave her be, Tom," Harry said in a dangerously quiet tone.

Looking up in surprise, Voldemort released Lily, who scrambled back besides James.

Voldemort acknowledged Harry, "Professor Harry Porter, was it? I've heard much about you . . . how you seem to finally be a competent Defense teacher at Hogwarts. We could do with someone who has knowledge like yours. My numbers are, sadly, quite inept."

"Leave, Tom," Harry snarled, "I would never join you."

Voldemort sneered at him, raising his wand, "Well then, Av-"

Harry cut him off, "This is not the time for a fight. Within minutes, reinforcements will have arrived, and you will be sadly outnumbered. Leave now, you can fight me later."

Sure enough, the fighters from the village had begun to apparate to the Shrieking Shack, stupefied Death Eaters bound between them. There were many cries of terror as people saw Harry and Voldemort facing each other, wands pointed at one another.

Seeing his Death Eaters tied together, Voldemort growled, "You maladroit fools!"

Waving his wand over the Death Eaters, who immediately awoke to find their bindings falling to the ground, Voldemort commanded, "It is time to leave." Then turning to the assembled villagers, Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "We will be back, do not doubt it." Then, as one, Voldemort and his Death Eaters disapparated with a pop.

Harry then hastily summoned his invisibility cloak, stuffing it into his pocket, hoping no one had noticed anything. There was silence for a moment, then from the crowd, McGonagall approached Harry, James, and Lily, "Mr. Potter," she asked, "Are you injured?"

James shook his head, his eyes focused on Lily, who was unconscious next to him. Following his gaze, McGonagall gasped, turning to Harry, "Professor Porter, if you would, please bring Ms. Evans to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry consented quickly, conjuring a stretcher for Lily.

As he turned to go, James beside him, and Lily following behind on the stretcher, McGonagall called him again, "Mr. Porter, that was very brave of you today. I do not think I have seen anyone oppose You-Know-Who in such a manner other than Dumbledore himself!"

Smiling slightly at her compliment, Harry turned for the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry was packing his trunk. The winter holidays were approaching, so it was time for him to begin destroying Horcruxes. Hopefully, it would not take long, as he had surprise on his side. As his robes folded themselves, Harry speculated the attack in Hogsmeade. He felt that it held some sort of significance to the future.<p>

Then he realized what it was: the prophecy. " . . . born to those who have thrice defied him . . ." it had said. Unless he was mistaken, this was the first of those three times. Now that he knew Voldemort had taken special interest in him, he hoped that everything he had done to change the future so far would not result in either James or Lily's death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. The Quest Begins

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Now that Harry was about to embark on his mission, he realized that he had absolutely no idea where to start. Seeing as Hogwarts was the most secure at the moment, he figured it best to go after the diadem. Yet, there was still the matter of destroying it. The Sword of Gryffindor did not contain Basilisk venom yet, and Harry was reluctant to enter the Chamber of Secrets again; he did not want to begin anything life endangering until he had destroyed the majority of the Horcruxes. Fiendfyre was, of course, out of the question, as there was no way to stop it.<p>

Harry was struck by a sudden idea. The sheer brilliance of it convinced him that he had just tapped into his 'inner Hermione'. He would simply collect every Horcrux, deposit them within the Room of Requirement, and set Fiendfyre to the room just as it had been done in the original timeline. The first step, he decided, would be to get the ring from the Gaunt house. He assumed that Morfin, Voldemort's uncle, who had lived there, had already passed away, leaving the ring to be found. Harry knew there was a protective curse over the ring that had formerly caused the injury upon Dumbledore's right hand. Perhaps he could request Dumbledore's help for this mission. There would be no need to tell him the full details behind their expedition, only to ask for his assistance at removing the protective enchantments from the ring. This in mind, Harry arranged to meet with Dumbledore at the edge of Hogsmeade that afternoon, where he would explain the operation.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived at the corner besides the narrow gravel road leading out of Hogsmeade, he found Dumbledore had already arrived and was waiting for him.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore," he greeted, smiling, "Thank you for coming."

The professor did not smile back. His eyes did not twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles; on the contrary, he fixed Harry with a speculative look.

Frowning, Harry continued, "I told you I needed help getting into the house near Little Hangleton, the-"

"House of Gaunt, yes," Dumbledore finished for him. "Perhaps you were not aware, Harry, but that house is uniquely important to Lord Voldemort."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I know. Tom's mother, Merope, lived there."

Before he knew it, Dumbledore's wand was pointed at his chest. "Who are you, really? Why has Tom sent you?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he stuttered, "No, profess-sor! Y-you don't under-s-stand!"

"What I do not understand is how you managed to acquire a time turner from the Department of Mysteries and what caused Voldemort to leave Hogsmeade several days ago." Dumbledore replied.

Harry gaped at him. This was not the Dumbledore he knew, the Dumbledore that always saw the good in everybody. But then again, Harry mused; Dumbledore was not likely to hold a suspect Death Eater at Hogwarts without taking any precautions. "No," he said, "No, just hear me out, sir."

"I will take you back to my office. You will take Veritaserum and answer my questions."

Harry bowed his head, "If you feel it prudent, sir, I have nothing to hide. Just remember what I said-about the future."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed as he led Harry in front of him back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry was seated in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore himself rummaging through his cabinets for truth potion. Finally, the headmaster turned, and brought forth a vial of clear liquid. Raising it to his lips, Harry obediently drank the solution. It was an odd experience, he realized. He felt his mind relax in a sensation not unlike the feeling when put under the Imperius Curse. This time, however, Harry did not feel his focus waver; he was acutely aware of all that went on around him.<p>

"What is your true full name," Dumbledore asked forcefully.

"Harry James Potter," Harry replied, staring into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

Looking away, Dumbledore continued, "Do you come here from the future?"

Harry began to move his lips to form the word 'yes', but found himself incapable of doing so.

Watching him thoughtfully, Dumbledore rephrased, "Do you believe you have arrived here from a future time?"

"Yes," was Harry's reply.

Finally Dumbledore asked, staring at him interestedly, "Have you supported Voldemort in the past, and will you o so in the future?"

Harry's head snapped up, and the intensity of his glare made Dumbledore's eyebrows rise. "Never." The one word was said with such finality, that Dumbledore nodded, and handed Harry a glass of water.

Gulping the water, he turned to face Dumbledore evenly, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes, and I apologize, Harry," said the elder professor, "But I request you explain to me what you are planning."

Harry, still slightly vexed with Dumbledore, felt uneasy as he replied, "But sir, when the time comes for me to leave and wipe your memory, it may require a very powerful spell if you have much knowledge of the past, which could cause mental problems in the future." His expression grew dark as he remembered Lockhart's attempt to Obliviate him in his second year.

"Perhaps, you could confide in me," Dumbledore suggested, "You'll find I have a talent for keeping secrets."

Harry grimaced, "Sir, in my time, you knew everything, but I am sure you would have agreed with me on the fact that, at this point, it is best to keep things secret."

Dumbledore sighed at this, looking a bit putout. "Very well," he said, "I see I cannot change your mind?"

"No," Harry answered, "But do I have your word that you will not attempt to find out my secrets on your own?"

Dumbledore considered him, before nodding in acquiesce.

* * *

><p>Harry was hurrying up the steep slope that led to the House of Gaunt. After having seen Ogden travel through the village, he knew more or less where to go. Some ways behind him, Dumbledore was following, his wand out as he looked around anxiously. Glancing backwards to see Dumbledore, Harry smiled amusedly. It was such a rarity to be aware of something Dumbledore was not, that it felt surreal.<p>

At last, reaching the tiny, isolated shack, Harry noted that there still remained an old and rusted nail in the front door, but the dead snake Harry had seen in Ogden's memory had obviously decomposed by this point. Together he and Dumbledore entered the house, wand tips alight. Harry moved forward, shining his wand over the dust covered floorboards. Dumbledore did the same beside him, heading towards the small kitchen in the corner. As they moved deeper into the building, Harry sensed a slight ringing in his ears.

"You mentioned it to be a small, black ring?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "It will probably have an enchantment over it that will draw you towards it. Oh, did you find it, sir?"

Dumbledore did not answer, and Harry turned to see Dumbledore bending down, reaching to touch something that glinted in the pale light . . .

"No, professor!" Harry yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Dumbledore was pushed backwards into the wall, his wand clattering to the floor, and Harry rushed to the spot Dumbledore had been. There it was, he saw; it shined eerily by his illuminated wand. He felt an overwhelming desire to touch it . . . just one finger was all that was necessary. The faint ringing grew louder in his ears. He would see his parents . . . there was no need to continue on this mission . . . The sound in his head escalated into a high-pitched scream. His parents would be right there . . . one inch away . . .

NO! A tiny voice in the back of his head pressed: Lily and James were not dead yet. They would not appear from the Resurrection Stone. The only way to make sure it stayed that way was to destroy the stone.

"Professor?" he called to Dumbledore, who was now struggling to stand up, "I'm sorry sir; you were about to touch it." He had never wanted to curse Dumbledore, but it had been necessary.

"That-that is all right, Harry," Dumbledore managed. Harry winced, reminded of the fact that Dumbledore was, indeed, quite old.

"Could you remove the enchantment sir? That is, er, if you feel up to it."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, and approached the ring on the floor. He ran his hand through the air surrounding the ring. A moment later, a shimmering bubble became visible around it. Picking his wand up from where it had fallen to the floor, Dumbledore began to mutter under his breath, waving his wand over the ring in intricate motions. The ringing Harry had heard before was growing louder once more. Finally the sound vanished, and with it, the bubble surrounding the ring.

"Is it . . . is it safe, sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. He was gazing at the ring, an awe-struck look upon his face. Harry quickly snatched it up, stowing it into his robes before either he or Dumbledore could be lured into using it.

At Dumbledore's curious look, Harry admitted, "I know what it is. But we cannot be tempted by it."

Dumbledore rose heavily, and Harry asked worriedly, "Sir? Are you alright?"

Looking down, he answered, "I will be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	11. Into the Deep

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution. **

** I had some difficulty writing this chapter so that it varied from JKR's work in the chapter 'The Cave' from 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. So, please understand if some parts seem familiar.**

* * *

><p>The day following the recovery of the Gaunt ring, Harry met with Dumbledore at their spot outside Hogsmeade. It was time to enter the cave. Harry almost wished that Regulus had already replaced the locket with a fake so that he could simply retrieve it from Grimmauld Place, but that would cause problems as well considering he no longer owned the house, and it was probably still inhabited by Sirius' parents.<p>

The headmaster looked tired and wary, yet when Harry arrived, he stood straight, giving off an air of power.

"Where do we travel today?" he asked Harry.

Harry blushed. "I'm not quite sure exactly where it is in London. But if I am right, we are headed to the sea-side cliff opposing Wool's Orphanage. I believe you know of the place."

Dumbledore nodded, "I expected as much."

Grasping his arm, both turned on the spot, vanishing with a pop. Little did they know that someone was watching them from behind an abandoned house, a satisfied smile upon their face.

* * *

><p>Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the edge of the cliff, the chilled ocean breeze blowing harshly in the late December. Observing his surroundings, Harry noted they looked more or less the same as the first time he had been there. He traced the edge of the cliff, searching for the vortex of swirling water Dumbledore had noticed before. At last, he saw it, some ten feet below the surface of the water.<p>

Harry beckoned to Dumbledore and pointed into the sea. "We have to enter the tunnel where you see the water swirling. It leads us to our final destination."

Dumbledore, looking bemused, said, "You seem to have done this before."

Harry grinned, "Yes, except last time it was you leading me." With that, Harry turned and jumped down into the depths of the sea.

* * *

><p>They came up, gasping for air, and Harry quickly swam toward the steps of ledges he had previously climbed upon. Taking care to perform a drying charm on himself this time around, Harry walked toward the general area Dumbledore had created the archway in his timeline. Harry recalled thinking Dumbledore had been able to sense magic, but now, as he stood there with the utter silence of the cave washing over him, he felt it too. of the walls and into the air was what felt like a pulse to Harry. It was something he could neither see nor hear, but simply . . . FEEL. As he neared the rocks he felt the air dense, and he brushed his hand over the wall. The wall shuddered, and revealed a narrow arch. When he pulled his hand away, the arch disappeared. Immersed in the complexity of the magic, Harry started when he heard Dumbledore behind him.<p>

"I believe, crude as it may be, that to gain entrance, a blood sacrifice is required."

"Yes, I know," Harry murmured, then suddenly pulled forth a vial of dark, crimson liquid from his pocket, "I brought this along for that specific reason."

"Dragon's blood," Dumbledore observed, seemingly astounded, "Dragon's blood has properties similar to those recognized of a human's. It may actually work."

Harry smiled grimly and poured the blood over the rocks. A moment later, the arch reappeared, this time not disappearing when Harry withdrew his arm. Harry led the way into the wide chamber within which lay the Inferi filled lake. They circled the boundary of the lake, keeping close to the walls that reflected an eery, green light.

"Er, sir?" Harry asked, feeling awkward, "If you, er, aren't already aware, the lake is filled with Inferi. So . . . be careful?"

Dumbledore sighed in trepidation, "One may assume so. Tom is known to use such dark creatures."

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes, attempting to sense magic like what had been outside the chamber. Then he felt it once more, a faint humming to his left. Inching to the side, he continued until the feeling no longer intensified. Mimicking the actions of Dumbledore in his sixth year, Harry held his fist out towards the lake, and tapped it with his wand, feeling rather foolish. There was a pause, then with a clang, the rusty chain appeared clenched in Harry's hand. Surprised at his success, Harry began to pull the chain, hauling the tiny boat up from within the lake.

Dumbledore turned to look at him curiously, "Harry, you seem to be managing quite splendidly without my assistance. What help do you require of me here?"

"On-on the way back," Harry replied, "You'll see, professor. But, we'll have to go one at a time across the lake. The last time we came, you said there was a charm over the boat to prevent more than a certain amount of magical power to be upon the boat at once."

Dumbledore stepped back, and Harry clambered aboard the boat, which rocked as he sat down.

"I'll light my wand when I reach the other side, and you can summon the boat back," Harry called as the boat took off.

* * *

><p>It was quiet as he traveled, and Harry felt a shiver creep down his spine. Looking back, he could just make out the illuminated tip of Dumbledore's wand. Harry gulped as he thought about the pale, grotesque bodies that floated right beneath the boat.<p>

Finally, the boat came to a stop before the island at the center of the lake. Harry hopped off, and flashed his wand towards Dumbledore by saying, "Lumos."

Harry stepped towards the center of the rock island, where the stone basin he knew to be there stood. He grimaced, and conjured a goblet as Dumbledore had done previously. He was not planning on letting Dumbledore drink the potion as he knew of the pain Dumbledore had experienced. Still, Harry felt nauseous; he did not know what he would see when he drank the potion. Would it be his parent's murder? Sirius'? Dumbledore's? Fred's? Or would he see Ginny, lying cold and still on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets? Ron, twitching after drinking poisoned mead? Perhaps Hermione, screaming as Bellatrix tortured her in Malfoy Manor.

Harry's thoughts were broken when he heard movement. Dumbledore stood beside him, staring impassively at the potion in the basin.

"This was why you brought me?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry swallowed and nodded, "When I drink it, it will force me to relive my worst memories. But . . . but you have to force me to keep drinking it. One of us needs to be ready in case the Inferi attack. And I'll . . . I'll probably ask for water, but that won't work, so just . . . just take the thing at the bottom of the potion and bring me back to the castle."

Dumbledore looked at him curiously, "You did not want me to drink it?"

Harry looked at him, and said honestly, "I'd never make you do that." At Dumbledore's questioning look, he confessed, "I know about . . . about Ariana."

Dumbledore stepped away, taken aback, "I have never told anyone . . ."

"Your brother told me . . . in the future," Harry assured him.

Then, dunking the glass into the liquid, Harry raised it to his mouth, eyes closed.

**_T__here was a scream: a high-pitched, terrified scream. It came from a woman with long red hair whom Harry knew to be Ginny._**

**_"NO!" she yelled, "NO!"_**

**_And there, in her arms, was the reason of her scream. The form of a tiny baby lay lifeless in her arms._**

**_"James! James . . . James, James," she sobbed, clutching at the tiny body._**

The vision faded, and Harry became aware of Dumbledore kneeling before him, coaxing him to drink more, an aggrieved expression upon his face. He could still hear screaming, and realized it was coming from himself. Dumbledore brought the goblet to Harry, who, dreading what it yielded, forced himself to open his mouth.

**_Ginny was still crying, baby James' body still on her lap. Suddenly, darkness seemed to engulf the two. Harry tried to see, but the dark seemed to press down upon him, forcing his breath out of him. Then, the darkness lifted, and he could see; Ginny was silent now. She lay beside James, in what could have been a peaceful slumber were it not for her eyes, wide open in horror, staring into space._**

Harry felt himself come-to again, gasping. He could hazily make out the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore, scraping for the last bit of potion. Dumbledore attempted to bring the goblet to Harry's lips, but Harry protested, flinging his arm out and knocking the goblet to the ground and into the lake. The potion had vanished, only to reappear once more in the basin. Dumbledore scooped it into a new glass, and made towards Harry. As Dumbledore brought the potion to his mouth again, Harry made to push Dumbledore away, but this motion was feeble and weak. He succumbed to his apparition again.

**_He could hear the cry of someone in the distance. The wailing grew louder, and Harry realized it was not from Ginny this time. The sound came from within a tiny crib. Harry felt himself approach and peer down to find the source of the whimpering. Within the crib lay a small bundle surrounded by blankets. The round face of the baby peeked out from behind the covers. The baby had a small tuft of black hair upon his head, and when his eyes opened, Harry saw bright green eyes so like his own. Somehow, he knew this was his son - the son he had never met, and would possibly never meet. Seemingly sensing Harry's presence, the baby ceased crying, staring up at him. Harry reached into the crib to pick up his son. However, he was pulled away from the crib with a jerk. The baby began to cry again, and Harry felt his heart wrench at the sound. But there was nothing he could do. He was rendered incapable of movement, able to only watch his son cry as he himself was pulled farther and farther away._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**_


	12. The Flight of Death

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>A young woman kneeled before her master. Head bowed, she waited for him to acknowledge her presence.<p>

"Bella." The name was whispered so softly that it was almost imperceptible. It came from a handsome, dark haired man sitting upon a throne-like chair.

"My Lord," Bellatrix answered.

"You have done as I requested of you?" asked the Dark Lord, staring at the woman with glowing red eyes.

"Yes, master."

"And?" he prompted.

The woman named Bellatrix turned to face her master, eyes sparkling with malice.

"And I have found the most interesting news."

"Go on," said the Dark Lord, eagerly awaiting Bellatrix's new information.

"The new professor - Harry Porter - is keeping a secret. I am not sure what it is as of yet, but I believe he has confided in Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed, "What causes you to believe this, Bella?"

"He and Dumbledore were discussing something," she replied, "They were traveling to a cliff opposing Wool's Orphanage-"

She stopped when her master stood abruptly, hissing. "What did Dumbledore say?" he inquired urgently. When Bellatrix remained silent, shivering before her master, he snarled, "What did Dumbledore say?"

"He-he said he expected as much," Bellatrix said, looking up fearfully.

"And why was that?" The Dark Lord's tone was icy.

"I d-don't know!" she stuttered, "They disapparated after that!"

The lord turned, baring his teeth, and screamed, "CRUCIO!"

* * *

><p>Abraxas Malfoy was a tall man with long white hair and a receding hairline. Now in his late sixties, he was a prominent member of the Wizengamot, what with his power-holding surname. He had also been one of the first to join Voldemort's ranks in the early 1940's, and was one of Voldemort's most trusted advisors within the inner circle.<p>

Abraxas knew his time to depart life was approaching, due to his old age, and could only hope that his son, Lucius, would rise to take his position. Abraxas knew he ought not to worry; after all, Lucius had just become engaged to Narcissa, a Pureblood from the Black family. The Malfoys were solely Pureblood, something they were all very proud of - no need for that Mudblood filth - and for years, their name had been passed from father to son. Without a doubt, Lucius and Narcissa would have a son to carry on that tradition within a few years.

For the time being, Abraxas was arranging for the young couple to join the Death Eaters, where they would be under the protection of the Dark Lord. However, Lucius had to first prove himself worthy to the Dark Lord. He had humbly begged to be of service, but the Lord had merely scowled at him. Since then, Abraxas had constantly pestered the Dark Lord to accept his son's contributions. But now that the time had finally come for Lucius, Abraxas was worried. He closed his eyes as he remembered his conversation with his master just hours before.

_"Master?' he asked._

_The Dark Lord turned to look at him, with an unreadable expression upon is face. "Abraxas," he acknowledged, "You have come."_

_"Yes, my lord, of course," Abraxas said._

_His master frowned for a moment, before continuing, "The moment you have been awaiting, my friend, has arrived. I require your son's assistance. Should he accomplish my orders, he and his . . . _fiancé_ . . . shall be welcomed into our numbers."_

_"Thank you, master, thank you!" Abraxas gasped, "What do you require of him?"_

_The Dark Lord brought forth a tiny black notebook, and thrust it toward his servant. "This," he said with glittering eyes, "This must be hidden where no one shall find it. No Auror or Ministry official, no other Death Eater, and most importantly, NO DUMBLEDORE."_

_Abraxas swallowed at the fierce look upon his master's face, "It shall be done."_

Lucius had taken the book from his father, promising to hide it safely. His confidence had troubled Abraxas, though. Surely Lucius realized the importance or hiding the book? Perhaps he was not aware of how great of a task he had been given.

After Abraxas' many years serving the Dark Lord, he had become somewhat adept at understanding his master's emotions, and knew when to behave in what manner. His son, on the other hand, had not been exposed to the Dark Lord's guarded guise, and would not be able to predict the moods of his master. But Abraxas could not aid his son; he had been forbidden from assisting in the task. All he could do was worry, and wait for the Dark Lord's judgment.

* * *

><p>Lucius was creeping through the long hallways of Malfoy Manor, heading to the Drawing Room. Hardly anyone ever entered the room; it was reserved for when his father brought his colleagues home to dinner. This was essential, of course, because the secret passage may accidentally be found. Lucius silently turned the doorknob to the room, hoping their family house-elf, Dobby, wasn't in the middle of cleaning it. Peering inside, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was empty. Making his way to the center of the room, he stopped by the edge of a large, ornate rug. He grabbed the edge, and rolled the rug to the side. Lucius smiled when he saw the wooden trapdoor beneath it. He placed his wand into a tiny slot on the door, and after a moment, it clicked and swung open. It was designed so that only a Malfoy could open it, though that wouldn't stop a Ministry official from becoming curious if they did come across it.<p>

Lucius lowered himself into the hidden cellar, gripping the rusted metal ladder he climbed down. Waving his wand, he lit the torches that lined the walls. The room was fairly small, but of course, this was only a portion of the cellar. The rest of it had once been used to hold prisoners, and could be reached through a different door. This smaller area housed an assortment of items - desks, armchairs, wardrobes, musty old wizards' robes, and several brass scales, along with other various things. Lucius knew better than to touch any of these artifacts, for his father had warned him it had been a place their ancestors had hidden their more . . . _questionable_ . . . belongings in the past. He placed the Dark Lord's tiny black book upon an old straight-backed armchair, and headed back upstairs. He grinned to himself: his task hadn't been too hard, and now the Dark Lord would accept Narcissa and himself. And his father would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**

**(There'll be more Marauders & Lily in the following chapters!)**


	13. Good Tidings Brought

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke in a large, brightly lit room. He lay on a comfortable bed with starched white sheets. He began to sit up, but that motion itself caused him to feel nauseous. What had happened, he wondered. Why was he in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing again? Then, it all came flooding back to him: visiting the cave with Dumbledore, drinking the potion, the visions, and . . . the locket!<p>

Harry shot up quickly, hopping out of bed. He wobbled for a moment, head spinning, before staggering toward the door. He had to find Dumbledore; he had to know if they had retrieved the locket.

A sharp cry startled him, causing him to stumble against the door, "MR. PORTER!"

Harry winced. He ought to have remembered Madam Pomfrey would not take his quick departure kindly.

"I need to go," he began, "Its urgent."

Pomfrey's nostrils flared, "Urgent? More urgent than your health?"

Harry paused before smiling easily, "I swear, I'm fine Madam Pomfrey!"

Pomfrey frowned at him, feeling baffled. Was it just she, or had Harry Porter just behaved exactly like James Potter?

Harry took her hesitance as an opportunity to hasten out of the wing.

* * *

><p>Outside, he noticed the hallways were quickly filling with students, all chatting animatedly. They must have just arrived back from Winter Break. It made Harry wonder just how long he had been in the Hospital Wing. However, if the students were returning, then that would mean it was just time for dinner. Which proved that Dumbledore was most probably in the Great Hall, ready to welcome back the students. Harry hurried to the hall, merging with the throng of rushing kids. The Great Hall was still only partially filled when Harry arrived, so he sat in the vacant seat beside Dumbledore.<p>

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly, "Do you have it?"

Dumbledore took a sip from his goblet and discretely passed the long, cool coils of the locket into Harry's hand. Harry stared at the locket, the ornately carved 'S' glinting off of its surface. As he slipped it into his pocket, a familiar sense of unease overcame him. The locket had already started to take effect on his mind, and he began to feel disheartened.

_There was no way this entire plan was going to work. He hardly stood a chance at finding and destroying all of the Horcruxes. Just like the last time around, he was on a wild goose chase. He had no leads as to where the Hufflepuff cup could be, and the diary could be almost anywhere too._

Harry's depressing thoughts were disrupted by a loud 'clink' from next to him as Dumbledore tapped his goblet for attention. "Welcome, welcome. I hope you have all enjoyed your winter holidays. I myself enjoyed devouring a delicious Christmas fruitcake."

Harry frowned at this; he and Dumbledore had visited the cave on Christmas. There was no way Dumbledore would have made it back to Hogwarts in time for Christmas dinner.

"Now, before we begin our feast this evening, I would like to bring forth the events of our last Hogsmeade weekend. As you must know by this time, the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, is rising in power. He sent a group of his servants, Death Eaters, to attack the village during one of our Hogsmeade weekends. During this raid, Lord Voldemort himself chose to arrive, targeting two of our own students."

Dumbledore paused, glancing at Lily and James. "Thankfully, they were bravely defended by one of our teachers."

Heads swiveled around to face Harry, whom presumed exaggerated tales of the incident had already passed through the gossip of Hogwarts students. Dumbledore continued, "Yes, I see you have already come to hear about this. So, if you will, please join me in a round of applause for our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Porter."

There was a brief pause, then James and Lily stood simultaneously, clapping loudly. The rest of the Marauders and Gryffindor table soon followed them. Then slowly, students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood, including several Slytherins. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at his students, before motioning for silence.

"Now, the main point I had wished to convey was that though dark times lie ahead of us, we must not let our hope diminish. We must remember for what and why we fight. However, for the safety of Hogwarts students, all Hogsmeade visits are henceforth cancelled."

There was a great uproar of contradiction from the students, and Sirius could distinctly be heard over the other students, exclaiming, "WHAT? NO!" Much to many of the professor's surprise, including Harry's, James had remained silent, unlike his best friend.

Dumbledore raised his arms once more, sending a stern look in Sirius' direction, before finishing, "Despite such precautions, I would advise you that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." This last statement was met with much confusion, but a moment later, food appeared along the four tables, distracting the students.

* * *

><p>Harry looked down at his own empty plate, feeling strange. Here, he wasn't known as The Boy Who Lived or Chosen One, yet somehow, people still viewed him as a hero. Was it true what Hermione had said all those years ago? That he had a 'saving people thing'? After all, he had chosen to change the future for the sole reason of saving the lives of the people he loved. In addition, Harry somehow felt there had been something significant about Dumbledore's words, but couldn't decide what.<p>

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, Harry watched Lily laughing with her friends. What would his mother think about his mission? Would she approve, or would she think he was taking to many risks? Harry was inclined to believe she would have done the same as he, considering Dumbledore had once said Harry's nature was more like that of his mother's than father's, despite their similar looks.

Harry started at a quick movement at the Gryffindor table. Lily had just gotten up, a determined look on her face, and was marching over to James Potter. Sirius elbowed James beside him, motioning in Lily's direction. James turned to see Lily stop before him with her shoulders squared. He turned towards her evenly, expressionless.

Lily steeled herself, and whispered, "I-I wanted to thank you . . . James." When James didn't respond, she explained, "For snapping me out of it when I was obviously holding you back from returning to the castle safely and . . . and for defending me."

James looked at her, clearly surprised, and answered, "You're welcome, I guess . . . I wouldn't have left you there alone."

Lily blushed, then suddenly leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. She shifted on her feet nervously, before hurrying out of the Great Hall, leaving James frozen, looking gob-smacked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	14. Things Won and Lost

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Since dinner the previous day, James and Lily were now on much friendlier terms. Lily had even come to befriend the Marauders, and could occasionally be seen with them, laughing or helping with homework. Now, however was time for their combined period Defense Against the Dark Arts class, for which Harry had planned an activity to test their progress in POOP. POOP was something Harry had learned whilst training to become an Auror, standing for Performing Offensive Operation Procedures. He felt it prudent to educate the seventh years in this, as it had helped him often while doing 'on the field' work.<p>

* * *

><p>The seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts students were silently waiting for Harry when he walked into the room late that afternoon.<p>

He smiled and greeted them, "Good afternoon! I am sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to make some last minute preparations for today's activity."

Harry snapped his wand at a stack of papers sitting on his desk, and they began to distribute themselves amongst the students.

"Now," said Harry, once everyone had a sheet of paper before them, "I have a bit more of an _interactive_ challenge for all of you today. As you must have been wondering why, I have combined your two class periods so that students from all four houses shall have enough time to complete this assignment. The assignment is . . . in a way, a scavenger hunt."

Someone snorted at this, "What do you want us to do, professor? Collect ten different types of leaves and flowers? What a challenge!" Several other students snickered at this.

Harry looked over them leniently. "I believe you will find it has been well-structured for the skill level of this class. Anyhow, if you would look over the parchment before you, there is a list of ten different colors. Each of these colors represents a base at which there will be a task that must be completed. Once each task has been accomplished, please report back to me, and I will grade you based upon your performance."

James and Lily raised their hands at the same time. Grinning at the two, Harry asked, "Mr. Potter?"

Looking apologetically at Lily, James asked Harry, "Does that mean we don't have to individually complete the tasks? That we could be working together as a class?"

Harry nodded at him, "Perhaps. You may find that what you face tonight will be completely different to what you expect."

Lily raised her hand again, and Harry nodded towards her. "But are we doing this inside the castle?" she asked, perplexed.

"No," Harry replied, "We will be in The Forbidden Forest."

* * *

><p>Harry was leading the group of nervous seventh years to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sun had already begun to set, and it would no doubt be dark by the time their lesson was done.<p>

"Remember, I will be patrolling the forest, so DO NOT come looking for me. We will meet back just outside Hagrid's hut in three hours. Send up red sparks if you run into danger, and I will come as quickly as possible."

By then, they had reached the woods. "Good luck! Remember what you've learned about POOP!" Harry called as a group of Ravenclaw students traipsed inside.

James, however, called out, "Marauders and Lily together!" At Lily's withering look, he hastened to add, "Er . . . please."

The four Marauders clustered together in a circle, heads bowed, while Lily stood off to the side.

"Alright, we need a game plan," Sirius announced.

"Yes, we must be decisive!" James agreed.

Peter smacked his fist for emphasis, while Remus and Lily rolled their eyes at each other.

"Seeing as we don't even know what to do yet, why don't we just focus on finding a base?" Lily suggested.

James grinned, "Right you are, Lils! I mean . . . Lily."

Winking at her, Sirius said, "Yes, well said, Lily-Love!"

Lily turned to spare Sirius a death glare, before leading the Marauders into the forest.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched this interaction. Perhaps without even realizing it, the five had performed correctly the beginning for POOP. He pulled his invisibility cloak over himself, and followed the Marauders into the forest.

* * *

><p>Harry had been circling the boundaries he had created for the activity, watching from afar as students attempted to accomplish each task. First, two Hufflepuff girls had come across the Green base, at which they had to retrieve the dummy of a small child from the tangles of a Devil's Snare plant that lay inside a broken oven. (He had actually come up with the idea for this base due to an unfortunate case he had been given in the Auror department. Strange as it was, it hadn't been assigned to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.) One of the girls was fortunately muggleborn, and knew how to work the machine. So, she had forced the dial to 'off', while her friend had placed a freezing charm over it, keeping it in place. Harry was quite impressed by this, considering his Aurors had dealt with the oven a bit more . . . <em>forcefully<em>. However, when they opened the door, the Devil's Snare had immediately zoomed out from the hot oven and into the cool air, grabbing both girls around the middle and keeping them in place. Panicking, the muggleborn girl squealed and sent up red sparks.

Harry sighed, waiting to see if either remembered how to freeze it. When it became obvious that neither was about to come out of their shocked state, Harry took off his cloak and moved forward to cast Lumos over the plant. Then suddenly, a figure wearing Hogwarts robes jumped in front of him, heading towards the girls. Quickly casting Bluebell Flames, causing the plant to recoil, the figure snagged the stuffed dummy of the child and ran away into the darkness.

Harry squinted at the retreating student. Who had that been? They had moved with speed and agility, finishing what needed to be done and moving on. They had quickly assessed the situation, acting upon their gut-feeling. Whoever this student had been, they had passed this lesson with flying colors.

Harry had moved on to the Pink base some time later, where he had hung another stuffed dummy from a tall tree branch so that it dangled over a tiny pond. There were enchantments placed over it so that it could not be summoned while it hung from the branch. There was also a spell he had cast so that once the dummy had been taken from its perch, a . . . _surprise_ . . . would be unveiled. He could see that all four Marauders had swum to the center of the pond, and were now reaching for the dummy. Lily was sitting on a large rock nearby, deep in thought as she looked over the scene.

Finally, she stood and called to the four struggling boys, "Can one of you guys come here? I think I've figured something out . . . "

Almost instantly, James was by her side, asking, "What can I do for you, Lils?"

Lily frowned at him good-naturedly, and replied, "Once you've stopped waiting on my hand and foot, I would like for you to levitate me up so I can reach the dummy."

Now it was James' turn to frown, "Um, Lily . . . maybe I should go instead . . ."

Lily turned red in the face, "Just because I'm a girl, Potter, doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing things myself!" she spat, "I thought I'd give you and your friends another chance, but I clearly should not have bothered!"

James grimaced, eyes widening in fear. "That's not what I meant! It's just . . . you're scared . . . I mean . . . you don't like heights, right? Because you don't like Quidditch?"

Lily seemed to calm down a bit before she replied, "While I may dislike Quidditch, I have absolutely no fear of heights."

"Oh," James said, before pointing his wand at Lily, "Wingardium Leviosa!".

Lily rose into the air, and came to a stop before the dummy, which she grabbed.

Then, looking down, she suddenly screamed, "James! Look behind you!".

Turning quickly, James saw three large Acromantulas advancing towards him. He jumped back into the pond, wand still trained at Lily to prevent her from joining them in the cold water. The spiders slashed at them, unable to wade into the pond and pursue the four boys. One spider snagged Peter's sleeve with a pincer, tearing a long hole in the cloth. Peter whimpered, splashing closer to his friends and sent red sparks into the air.

"Wormtail!" Sirius yelled, "We can take care of this without Porter's help!"

"Actually, Sirius, I don't think we can," said Remus, "None of us really know any spells that would work against spiders like these. I think they may actually be Acromantulas; they're really rare."

"Forget that," Sirius said angrily, "They're obviously not rare enough!"

Their argument was cut off, however, as one spider thrust its leg toward James, knocking his wand out of his hands. Lily gasped as she began to fall, dropping the dummy into the water.

Once again, Harry made to help the students out, but in a flash, the same student who had helped the two Hufflepuff girls shouted from behind a tree, "Levicorpus!" at Lily.

She dangled by her ankle, arms flailing. Then, the mysterious student shot three nonverbal spells in quick succession at the spiders, causing them to topple on their feet. Summoning the dummy that was floating atop the water into his arms, the student disappeared once more.

Harry wondered again who this student was. Based on his performance here as well, he would make a swell addition to the Auror division in the Ministry. Looking down at his watch, Harry saw he had about fifteen minutes until he had to meet the students by Hagrid's hut. He shook his head to himself; besides the a handful of students, including the puzzling one, many of the students had not done very well.

* * *

><p>When he had arrived back outside the forest, he saw many of the students were already seated on the lawn. They sat glumly, and Harry noticed that not a single one of them held a dummy in their arms from any of the ten bases. Taking a head count, Harry noticed there was still one student missing.<p>

Then, sauntering out of the forest came the final student. Surprisingly, this student, too, held no dummies. The student joined his fellow classmates, standing towards the back with their shoulders hunched.

Harry cleared his throat, "So . . ."

Several heads turned in his direction, before looking down once more.

"Did any of you procure a dummy?" he asked.

No one answered for a moment, then the student in the back approached Harry. It was Snape. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Snape pulled out ten dummies, reduced to the size of finger puppets. Harry waved his wand over them, and they returned to their original sizes.

Not a single word was uttered as the students stared from the dummies to Snape in shock.

"You retrieved these from all ten bases yourself?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Snape confirmed quietly, " I performed all steps of POOP."

Harry nodded, "While I watched you at the Pink and Green bases, you did carry out the tasks splendidly. However, I did not see you put together a group of those you trusted before entering the forest. This was also part of procedure."

Snape finally looked up to face Harry. "The only person I trust here is myself." He cast a sidelong look at Lily, who sat beside James, before repeating sadly, "_Just me_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**_


	15. Secrets Exposed

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Harry was following his class of seventh years back to the castle. Snape was nowhere to be seen among the other students; rather than show off his success, he seemed to be eager to leave the limelight. When they reached the Defense classroom once more, Harry saw Snape was already seated, looking at his clasped hands pensively.<p>

Despite the fact that Snape had been one of his least favorite teachers at Hogwarts and was most probably already in Voldemort's leagues, Harry couldn't help but feel he deserved more recognition for his performance in the class activity. House points wouldn't likely be of much interest to Snape by this point. As he had said outside: the only person he trusted was himself. So any award given ought to benefit Snape, and only Snape.

* * *

><p>So, once everyone had been seated, Harry stated, "I hope you have all learned much from our class today."<p>

Many students looked away at his words, ashamed.

"If there was any lesson I have taught you so far that I feel is most important, it would be this one," Harry said. "I talked to you at the beginning of the year how once you leave Hogwarts, you will be faced with threats far greater than any you can imagine. I have strived to help you develop skills to face such threats this year, and-" he paused, looking around the room, "I have seen tremendous improvement from _everyone_ here today."

"But," said a blonde-haired boy, whose name Harry thought to be Timothy, "Aren't you disappointed in us? We . . . we failed."

"No," Harry replied firmly. "If there is anyone I ought to be disappointed in, it is myself for not instructing you properly."

Several heads turned to stare at him as he said this.

"This, _ah_, stimulation for POOP is nothing like what an actual procedure would be like. Here, you are in a safe, class environment. If you are ever unfortunate enough to have to carry out real POOPs, it will usually be a tremendously dangerous situation. The important thing to remember is to focus on what you are doing, and nothing else."

Looking pointedly at the Marauders, he continued, "No arguing; it distracts you and wastes time during which you could think of solutions to a problem."

Then turning towards two Hufflepuff girls he had watched earlier, Harry said, "No panicking. By doing so, you are simply aiding whatever force you are up against. Think straight and act quickly."

Finally, he focused on Snape, "One other thing that I only noticed one student from this entire class portraying: confidence. Be confident that you are doing something right, and I guarantee you will be right."

"Now," said Harry, "Before we leave for dinner, I would like to recognize Mr. Snape. He was the only one out of this entire bunch of seventh years to have received an Outstanding in today's lesson. In fact, he has done so well that I have requested Headmaster Dumbledore place an honorable mention award for Achievements in the Defense Against the Dark Arts in the trophy case at Hogwarts for him."

Snape did not look up as Harry said this, even as many pairs of eyes came to rest on him.

"Also, Mr. Snape," Harry continued, "I believe you ought to consider a career as an Auror . . . you would be a great asset to the Auror division."

Snape finally looked up, an unreadable look on his face as he answered; "You know I don't support the same beliefs as the Ministry. My joining the Aurors would be seen as controversial."

There were some gasps as students realized the implications of what Snape had just said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, reminding himself Snape was only a student who did not know any better, "I think that will be enough. But please, do consider your options." Then looking around the room, Harry said, "You are dismissed."

Snape hurried out first, and after a moment's hesitation, Lily followed, hot on his heels. Harry frowned and waited for the rest of the students to depart, before pulling out the Marauder's Map.

* * *

><p>"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He perused through the map of the castle until he spotted the dots of Severus Snape and Lily Evans. They were two floors up, in an empty classroom beside the Gryffindor common room.<p>

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak, and snuck up the stairs, stopping outside the room within which Snape and Lily were talking. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Harry had a feeling his assistance would soon be required, especially due to the angry tones from within the classroom.

"But why, Sev? You changed so much after you started hanging around Lucius Malfoy back in third year," Lily said, "I missed having you as a friend! You were the first real friend I ever had!"

"Because, Li-_Evans_, they're _MY_ friends, and we made our decision. Lucius just helped us along," Snape replied with exasperation. "And that's too bad! I highly doubt you miss my company, what with all that time you've been spending with Potter . . . and Black."

"That's not true, Severus!" Lily sobbed, "James saved my life, so I thought I'd give them one last chance."

Harry peeked in through the crack in the door to see Lily attempt to take Snape's hands in hers, only for him to pull away roughly.

"Saved your life?" Snape scoffed, "The Dark Lord wouldn't have hurt you; you were not whom he was after."

There was a sudden movement, and Lily had her wand pointed at Snape. "Severus? How do you know that? Please tell me it is not what I think it is," she pleaded desperately.

Then, Snape had his wand out as well. "Evans, please don't make me hurt you," he begged, and Harry could hear the sadness in his voice.

Having heard enough, Harry banged open the doors, "What is going on here? Put your wands away, Mr. Snape, Ms. Evans!"

Lily immediately dropped her arm to her side, and said, "That was the last straw, Severus. One day, I hope you see light . . . _Snape_." She gave Snape one last long, tremulous look, and ran out of the room. Harry could see tears running down her cheeks as she barreled past him.

* * *

><p>Spring break was approaching, and Harry had to decide how he ought to go about retrieving Riddle's diary from Malfoy Manor. He was almost positive Voldemort had instructed the Malfoys to hold it there, especially after Snape's tip off that Lucius was working with Voldemort. For this reason, Harry was once again discussing his options with Dumbledore inside his Defense classroom.<p>

"Professor, I need to search Malfoy Manor for something that is instrumental to the defeat of Voldemort," Harry said seriously. "I'm just going to need a search warrant from the ministry, so I can go inside without any trouble."

"Ah, but Harry," said Dumbledore, "In this time, you are not known as Head of the Auror Department. I cannot guarantee you shall be allowed to accompany Alastor Moody's aurors during such a raid."

"But if you were to suggest I go along with them . . . you're still very influential, right sir?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard thoughtfully. "Mmm . . . perhaps that may work. But, are you sure you know of everything necessary to defeat Tom?"

Harry nodded reassuringly, "Yes. I figured it best to simplify things. Last time around, he was defeated via Elder Wand."

Dumbledore looked up, startled. "Did you say . . .?"

Harry looked at him sadly, replying, "I learnt of your association with Grindelwald in my seventh year."

Dumbledore heaved a great sigh. "Was it I who told you?" he asked Harry.

He merely shook his head, and said to the older man, "Bathilda."

"I see," said Dumbledore, frowning. "But once the time comes that you must face Voldemort?"

Harry suddenly smiled, "Coming from the future has its perks. I still keep one last secret."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!****


	16. Nighttime Adventures

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>"Severus," said the Dark Lord, not looking up as he stroked his snake, Nagini, beside him. "You bring news from the castle?"<p>

"Yes, my lord," Snape answered, "I was listening to Porter and Dumbledore."

"Is that so?" asked Voldemort.

"It is usually," Snape began, "Difficult to listen in to their conversations. I believe Porter has developed a spell similar to one I have created myself. Muffliato. It enables one to hold a conversation without worries of being overheard by surrounding others. Yet, I think both had expected all others to still be asleep, as it was quite early this morning, and failed to perform this spell."

Voldemort was very pleased by his new servant. Though a novice, he performed his tasks with more accuracy than many of those Death Eaters in his own inner circle. The boy had great talent.

"Then?" the Dark Lord urged.

"Then Porter spoke of conducting a raid on Malfoy Manor for an object that he did not specify. Perhaps, master, this was the very object you entrusted to Lucius?"

Voldemort did not reply, merely watching Snape.

"Also, I believe Porter does not fully trust Dumbledore. It was significantly obvious he was attempting to keep something from him."

Voldemort frowned, and asked, "Was that all?"

Snape, feeling indulgent, continued, "There were three more . . . intriguing . . . things said. Porter mentioned the possibility of your defeat by means of something by the name of the Elder Wand, which somehow had something to do with Grindelwald. Then, he said he kept just one more secret."

Voldemort was now focusing on Snape with his full attention. "The Elder Wand?" he asked, "Have you heard of such a thing, Severus?"

"No, my lord."

Sighing, the Dark Lord said, "Please leave now, Snape. I have work to do."

"Wait, my lord," said Snape, "There was one more thing."

Voldemort turned towards the boy, lips thinned.

"When Porter suggested a raid on Malfoy Manor, he expected himself to accompany the Aurors. Dumbledore then reminded him that he was not _'known as Head of the Auror Department_'. Then, when speaking of this Elder Wand, Porter said he wanted to _'simplify things this time'_, and how the Elder Wand was only used the _'last time around_." Snape turned to his master, to see how this news had affected him.

"Thank you, Severus," said his master softly. "You have done well. I have one more assignment for you."

* * *

><p>"As our last lesson before Spring Break, I would like for us to review how to evade the Unforgivables," Harry informed his seventh year class the Friday before they were all to leave for home for Spring holidays.<p>

"I think we will begin with the first - who remembers what it is called?"

* * *

><p>The lesson continued in this manner, and Harry found himself impressed at the knowledge his students seemed to hold in comparison to the beginning of the year, when they had been almost clueless. When he placed each of them under the Imperius curse some time later, he found almost two-thirds of the class was able to throw it off, as opposed to two students the last time. The two who had managed to throw of the Imperius had been Sirius and Snape. Sirius, he figured, had probably had practice whilst growing up in a dark Pureblood family. Snape, on the other hand, must have simply had great will power, something Harry would not put past him. Today in class, however, Snape looked even paler than usual, his hands trembling. When it was his turn to fight the Imperius, he had quickly succumbed to skipping up and down the rows of desks. Harry was not sure what, but something clearly seemed to be troubling the Slytherin.<p>

"Fantastic!" Harry exclaimed, beaming at the end of the period. "Have a great break, and when we get back, be ready to go over everything we've learned this year. As much as I find the importance of exams lacking, good scores will help when applying for a job."

There was a round of groans around the room, but no one complained. Harry was following the class out the door to go for a walk, when he noticed that James, Sirius, and Peter were also heading in the direction of the doors. Remus was not seen with them.

"Where do you think you're going, boys?" Harry asked.

They turned around, looking like children having been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Just-just for a walk, professor," said Peter convincingly.

"Well, perhaps you ought to conduct such a walk tomorrow," Harry suggested, "It is time for dinner, and almost past curfew."

The three boys nodded in understanding.

Harry turned to leave them, ducking into a classroom. In all actuality, he knew perfectly well where they were headed. Today, Friday, March 24, 1978, was in fact a full moon. No doubt, the three Marauders had been on their way to the Shrieking Shack to help their friend. Though he had heard tales of the Marauders' endeavor to become Animagi and prevent Remus from hurting himself as a werewolf, he wanted to watch them up close. He was sure it would be fascinating to see. So Harry put on his cloak, and exited the empty room to follow the three boys.

* * *

><p>"How do you think Porter ALWAYS finds us?" Harry heard Sirius ask aloud.<p>

"I dunno," James replied as they walked, "Oh, wait, he knows about the one-eyed witch passage, remember?"

"Yeah," said Peter, "We should probably use the one by Gregory the Swami, then?"

"Its Gregory the Smarmy, mate," James corrected, causing Peter to blush embarrassedly.

"Anyway," Peter continued tentatively, "Are you guys sure we should do this today? I mean . . . remember what Professor Dumbledore said about it being dangerous?"

"Stuff it, Peter," Sirius snapped, "We can't - we won't leave Moony."

Harry tailed them as they entered a small tunnel behind the portrait of Gregory the Smarmy, which led just outside of the castle, nearby the Herbology greenhouses. As he entered, he thought he heard a slight scuffle by a suit of armor, but quickly dismissed it.

The walk through the passage was short, and within no time, Harry found himself standing behind the first greenhouse. Moving out from behind it, there was only a short distance to reach the Whomping Willow. Deciding to wait until the four Marauders in their respective animal forms were to emerge, Harry sat, invisible, upon the cool grass as he watched the sun set.

* * *

><p>Finally, once the sky had grown dark, and the full moon shone brightly against the dark canvas of the night, Harry heard the distant howl of the werewolf, Moony. Then, from the base of the tree, a fat gray rat scurried out. The rat scampered up the trunk of the swaying willow, immobilizing the branches as he prodded a large knot. The rodent then ran back under the tree briefly, before returning outside. This time, however, a magnificent, chestnut-colored stag followed. It had great antlers that splayed upwards, into the sky.<p>

Harry gazed at the beast in awe. He was truly majestic. Though his Patronus was his father's Animagus form, it was nothing compared to the real Prongs.

The stag cocked his head, surveying his surroundings, and proceeded outwards. He then turned back around, towards the tree, waiting. There were several thumps from within the tunnel under the tree, but at last, Moony charged out onto the grounds, closely followed by a barking Padfoot. Prongs bowed his head in Moony's direction, showing of his large antlers: a warning not to fight. Then, slowly, Moony crept forward and gazed around himself. Padfoot watched him carefully, and then barked in Prongs' direction. The stag nodded back in a movement almost human. Prongs strode towards the forest, followed by a hesitant Moony. Padfoot took the rear, eyeing the werewolf's back, while Wormtail scuttled alongside him.

Harry stood from his seat on the rock, and made to follow the four Marauders, but suddenly, Moony stilled. He stood up straight, sniffing the air, then without warning, bolted in the opposite direction. Padfoot and Prongs turned towards each other, and Padfoot barked twice. Prongs nodded again and ambled after Moony, whom had reentered the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Padfoot, meanwhile, snuffled at the ground. Suddenly his ears perked up, and he began to inch across the lawn as he followed the scent of someone.

Harry backed away as he realized Sirius was on his trail. However, both of them froze in their movements as they heard a terrible scream sound from the direction of the willow. The scream was so very familiar to Harry, that for a moment, he felt as though he were back on the Hogwarts Express in his third year as the Dementor affected him. But this was no Dementor. Moony had raced into the passageway because he had sensed the smell of another human being: Lily.

Padfoot bounded into the tunnel, leaving Harry still frozen. Harry couldn't very well enter the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack as a human; he would be useless in this situation. Unless . . . He pondered for a moment. Was it worth it? It may be necessary to have such a secret when it came to his final showdown with Voldemort, yet it was his mother's life at stake! If something were to happen to Lily, Harry himself may not even be born, causing everything he had worked to accomplish go to waste. Sighing, Harry pulled off his cloak and followed Padfoot to the source of the cry.

He rushed into the Shrieking Shack, where he saw Moony advancing upon a frightened Lily, who stood cornered against the wall. Padfoot and Prongs fought with Moony, attempting to push him away from Lily. Moony's attention was temporarily diverted as he noticed Harry standing at the entrance. Prongs took advantage of his hesitation, and had soon pinned the struggling werewolf to the wall with his antlers. Harry turned to Lily, knowing they hadn't much time before Prongs grew tired.

"Get out of here!" Harry urged, "It's not safe here for you! Ms. Ev-Lily!"

She finally turned towards Harry, and he could see her trembling as she tripped towards the door. At the same time, Moony let out a venomous growl, and slammed against Prongs, whom was forced to the side. The werewolf then charged towards the two humans. Harry stood in front of Lily and closed his eyes. He transformed.

In Harry's place now stood a large Ferruginous Hawk. He had long, rust colored wings that spread to a wingspan of 150 centimeters. He beat his wings swiftly, rising to perch above Moony's head. Using his sharp beak and talons, he proceeded to peck at the angered werewolf's head, distracting him from Lily, who was crawling out of the shack quickly. Once he believed she had made it a safe distance away from the werewolf, the hawk swooped down into the tunnel after her, hoping the other three Marauders could keep Moony in check.

Harry transformed back into himself and found Lily standing some ways away from the Whomping Willow. He proceeded toward her.

She looked up fearfully, "What was that? I-I followed them, and . . . Remus?"

"Remus is a werewolf, I think you saw," Harry told her. When she nodded, he continued, "The Whomping Willow was planted so that Mr. Lupin could travel to the Shrieking Shack and transform safely."

"But," Lily began, "James and Sirius? And Peter?"

Harry looked at her carefully, and replied; "I think that is something you ought to confront the boys about after the holidays. However, you mustn't tell anyone of what you saw."

Lily nodded, unsure, and Harry said, "If you are not injured, I believe you ought to head back to Gryffindor tower."

Harry watched Lily's retreating form, feeling oddly disappointed. He had expected her to behave bravely; she had instead frozen in fear. Harry knew he should not expect her to behave similarly to her adult self that had shielded him from Voldemort when he was a baby. Lily was still a teenager - a student at Hogwarts who had not yet faced the _real_ world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	17. Raids and Stolen Goods

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>The beginning of the spring holidays found Harry waiting rigidly outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. True to his word, Dumbledore had suggested a raid of the estate to Mad-Eye, and Harry's accompaniment. The plan had been for an elite group of Aurors to meet with Harry by the entrance to the manor, before entering the house together. Harry had shown up early; he was nervous as to whether their search of the manor would prove successful. If the diary was truly located here, then with Made-Eye in tow, it would be difficult to sneak the book into his pocket without the old Auror noticing with his magical eye.<p>

As he waited, Harry thought back to the events of the previous night. He had exposed himself as an Animagus before the Marauders and Lily. In order to keep this a secret from Voldemort, Harry had to trust that the five students would remain tight-lipped about the entire incident.

Harry had learned how to become an Animagus, along with Ron, with the help of the old Transfiguration professor, McGonagall. After enrolling into the Auror department, the two friends had believed the advantage of having an alternate animal form would come in handy during their fieldwork. While that was the excuse they gave to others, Harry was sure Ron knew the real reason he wanted to master this particular technique.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders, was killed. By becoming an Animagus himself, Harry felt somehow closer to them, doing something both his father and godfather had done before him.

* * *

><p>Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard several 'pops' from behind him. He turned, wand raised, to find Alastor Moody, along with six other Aurors standing beside him.<p>

Mad-Eye squinted at him, asking gruffly, "You are Porter?"

"Yes, sir," Harry confirmed, staring at him. If all went well, Moody would be another person that could be saved from a premature death.

Moody glared and strode ahead of Harry, motioning for his Aurors to join him. Once they were all in the front, the Head Auror returned to Harry's side and grabbed him roughly by the front of his robes.

"Dumbledore may trust you, boy," he growled, "But I will be keeping a close eye on you." He allowed his eye to whiz backwards in its socket for emphasis.

Harry, long past feeling disgusted by this, simply nodded in return. Moody released him, shoving Harry away, before leading them through the gates of Malfoy Manor. Shaking his head, Harry followed behind the Aurors silently.

The small group came to a stop at the front doors to the Manor. Moody rapped at the door smartly.

The door opened softly, and the eight men looked down to see a tiny head of wrinkly skin looking up at them.

Harry felt his heart leap. It was Dobby! He grinned broadly as Moody instructed the house elf to fetch his master.

Dobby returned some time later with a disgruntled Abraxas Malfoy. Trailing behind them, looking petrified, was Lucius.

"What brings you here, to my home, this morning?" Abraxas asked stiffly.

"Search warrant," Moody replied shortly, "We've had a . . . tip-off that you are housing dark artifacts."

Abraxas' lip curled as he sneered at the group of Aurors standing on his porch. "If that is so, I believe I have the right to know its source?"

Moody sneered back at him, "Your son has been displaying suspicious activity at Hogwarts. Professor Albus Dumbledore has asked us to conduct a raid after hearing of the possibility of your son's illegal behavior from a fellow student."

The senior Malfoy turned to glare at his son, whom seemed to wither under his father's gaze.

"Come in," said Abraxas, stepping aside from the doorway to allow them to pass, "I assure you we have nothing to hide."

"Is that so?" Moody asked, before turning towards three of his Aurors, "Keep a watch on the Malfoys."

To his three other Aurors, he instructed them to search the upper floor bedrooms. Then, he jabbed Harry with his elbow, motioning down the hall to their right, "You'll be coming with me."

* * *

><p>The two head Aurors, (though one from the future), moved briskly through the hallways of the mansion, neither uttering a single word. Moody led Harry confidently past door after door. After having completely ignored several doors, Harry chose to question Moody, "Sir, we've already passed a few doors. Is there . . . a reason?"<p>

Moody stopped abruptly before a dark paneled door, to stare at him, "I am only following Dumbledore's orders. Your guess would be as good as mine as to how he knows there is a trapdoor under the rug in the drawing room." With that, he swung open the door before them.

Harry frowned. Dumbledore had obviously planned out quite a bit. Mad-Eye was a proud Auror, and there was nothing better than causing him to believe he possessed exclusive insider information to cause him to allow Harry to join his group.

The two entered the dark room. The curtains had not been drawn, giving the interior a ghostly look from the tall shadows of the furniture lining the walls.

Moody's eye whizzed over a thick antique rug placed at the center of the room, before turning to Harry, "There's a trapdoor there, all right." The elder Auror moved his wand in a swiping motion, and the rug was blasted to the side.

Harry crept forward, peering at the worn trapdoor before them. A narrow slit ran up the right edge of the door. Harry carefully placed his wand over the slit; it appeared it would fit perfectly. So, dropping it into place, he took a step back. Nothing happened. Harry plucked his wand back out of the slot, looking towards Mad-Eye, who had been watching him.

Moody growled out, "Stay here. I'll bring the Malfoys," before sidling out the drawing room doors.

Harry watched as the doors swung closed behind him, before turning back towards the trapdoor. He was positively sure the diary was beneath the trapdoor, and now was his chance to retrieve it without Moody's knowledge. He ran his finger over the slit, feeling tiny grooves in the wood. Narrowing his eyes, Harry lit his wand, squinting closely so that he could make out the engraving: Solum Malfoy Heres. He stared at it perplexedly. Whatever did it mean?

Harry could almost hear Hermione's voice in his head, "Most incantations are derived from Latin; you ought to know that by now, Harry!"

That was just like something Hermione would say, he thought wistfully. Harry truly missed all of his friends. He wondered what they would make of his decision to change the future. Would they agree with his choices?

* * *

><p>Harry's thoughts were distracted by a loud smash behind him. He whirled around to find the broken remains of a large vase on the floor beside a petrified Lucius Malfoy. The young Malfoy's wand was still in his hand, yet he seemed too surprised at being caught to use it.<p>

Before Malfoy could get a hold of himself, Harry shot a disarming curse at him, catching Lucius' wand out of the air.

Lucius looked at him fearfully, "Please, don't . . . he'll kill me! And Narcissa!"

Harry paused, considering Lucius. He had suddenly remembered a similar situation, though between Dumbledore and Lucius' son, Draco.

"Come back with me to Dumbledore," Harry suggested, "He can provide safety to you."

Lucius shook his head morosely. "The Dark Lord will find us. I failed him."

Looking so forlorn, Harry couldn't help but feel pity for the Malfoy family. Generation followed by generations of them had been forced to follow their family's prejudiced Pureblood ways.

Thinking this, Harry proposed, "Remain here, then. Do not tell the Dark Lord of this raid, and-"

"No," Lucius interrupted desperately, "He already knows of the raid!"

The sound of footsteps outside brought Harry back to the situation at hand. He needed to get the diary out quickly. He dropped Lucius' wand into the slot, and it clicked into place. After a moment, the door swung open. Casting an apologetic look at Lucius, Harry proceeded down the ladder and into the hidden room. He lit his wand, shining it around the small space. It was filled with an array of old furniture and magical items. This would satisfy Moody without a doubt; this search had proved successful.

Then, finally, there it was, lying precariously upon a dusty armchair. The diary's black cover and yellowed pages looked just as they would fourteen years into the future.

Harry immediately stowed it into his pocket as he heard the drawing room doors bang open once more. Climbing back up, he saw Moody had barged inside, followed by three other Aurors and an enraged Abraxas Malfoy. Moody's expression was thunderous as he glared at Harry.

Harry grimaced. Moody had probably noticed he had taken the diary. If he wanted to stay out of trouble, he needed to get back to Hogwarts fast for Dumbledore's help.

* * *

><p>Harry swung his invisibility cloak over him and dived to the side just as Moody's curse hit the spot he had just been standing. He took off out the door and down the hallway. The three Aurors with Moody looked bewilderedly about themselves as Moody cantered outside after Harry. As he ran through Malfoy Manor, Harry blew up the walls behind him, hoping to delay Mad-Eye in his pursuit of him.<p>

Harry had forgotten using his invisibility cloak would not work on Moody, what with his magical eye. However, he simply wanted to make it out of the manor's boundaries so he could disapparate back into Hogsmeade without capture. Once he had returned to the confines of Hogwarts, perhaps Dumbledore could convince Mad-Eye to cease his search for Harry.

Mad-Eye was yelling in frustration as he blasted the chunks of broken wall out of the way and sent curse after curse in Harry's direction. Harry had almost reached the front doors of the house at the same time as Mad-Eye had cleared the last bit of rubble.

Moody roared, "Stupefy!"

The jet of red light raced towards Harry, who dived out the door, slamming it closed behind him. The spell made contact with the door, smashing it into pieces and filling the air with dust. Yet, once Moody had reached the empty frame of the door, Harry was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**


	18. Undesirable Necessities

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution**

* * *

><p>Lucius was trembling. He and Narcissa stood beside each other as they fearfully awaited Voldemort's verdict. Lucius' father, Abraxas, stood with the other full-fledged Death Eaters. The elder Malfoy's expression was somber as he watched Voldemort pace before them. Today, luck was not in their favor.<p>

The diary had been taken from Malfoy Manor by that Defense professor, and following his wild escape; the Aurors had uncovered the Malfoy's stash of dark artifacts in the hidden room. The Malfoys were to be held at trial the following weekend for housing illegal goods. That, however, was the least of their worries. Lucius had lost the diary especially entrusted upon him due to his naivety and cockiness. He and his betrothed would soon suffer under the Dark Lord's wrath.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in a corner of Hog's Head, sipping at a mug of Butterbeer. Across from him sat a man dressed in dark robes, a hood covering his face. However, if looked upon closely, one may notice the rough features of his face, and a wooden leg in place of his real one. He sat uncomfortably, his good leg tapping the ground impatiently, as though ready to jump up at a moment's notice.<p>

The two men were talking quietly: not an uncommon occurrence in the Hog's Head, a place known to serve even the shadiest of people.

"So," said the elder man to Harry, "Let me get this straight. You were sent on a secret mission by Dumbledore to retrieve a diary from Malfoy Manor."

"That is right," Harry replied, looking relieved, "It is crucial to the defeat of Voldemort for undisclosed reasons."

This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say, as Moody shot back, "You know, Porter, I have every reason to cart you off to Azkaban right here and now. You disrupted a Ministry approved raid, stole questionable items from the house in question, and -"

"Fled the scene of the crime," Harry finished, "Yes, I am aware. Professor Dumbledore and I thought it prudent to keep our endeavors as quiet as possible."

Moody huffed, before lowering his voice even more, "If you are right, and can truly end Voldemort's reign, then I can volunteer the full support of my Aurors should the need arise."

Harry looked up at him in surprise, "I appreciate the offer, but I would like to keep things as low key as possible; right now we are working behind the shadows."

Moody raised his eyebrows, "Low key, eh?" Then, reaching into his pocket, Moody slapped down the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, "Then what do you make of this?"

Harry frowned, and picked up the newspaper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Engaged Malfoy Couple Found Dead<em>**

**_By Andy Smudgley_**

_Early Saturday morning, Cygnus Black III and his wife, Druella Black, were informed by their daughter, Narcissa, that she would be attending her fiancé, Lucius Malfoys's manor for dinner that evening. It was quite commonplace for the young couple to meet at one another's homes, so the Blacks immediately granted their daughter permission._

_Narcissa left home at precisely seven in the evening, with the promise to be back by midnight. When questioned, Druella Black admitted this to be odd; Narcissa usually visited her betrothed earlier in the afternoon, and returned before nine. Mrs. Black's worries were for good reason; come midnight, Narcissa was nowhere to be seen._

_Afraid for their daughter's safety, the Blacks decided to visit the Malfoy Manor themselves. Upon their arrival, the Malfoy house-elf, Dobby opened the door. According to Mr. Black, the elf seemed quite distressed as he ushered the two inside without alerting its master of their presence._

_The elf led them through hallway after hallway, tugging one his ears and muttering nervously, say the Blacks. They finally reached the sitting room, outside which the house-elf stopped. The two concerned parents entered the room, only to find the prone forms of their daughter and Lucius Malfoy lying upon the floor. Rushing towards them, they found both to be dead. The Blacks immediately alerted Aurors from the Ministry to lead an investigation._

_The Blacks were led out of the house for a full inspection to take place. Based on the information the Aurors have given to our reporters, it can be assumed that the two were subjected to the killing curse. It is still unknown who had performed it, but several Aurors are still observing the area. Auror Alastor Moody also found the elder Malfoy, Abraxas, collapsed on a chair in the upstairs master bedroom. According to the Healers who examined his body, he had undergone a severe hear attack due to shock, that ultimately led to his death._

_Nothing more has been disclosed to the public, but we may all wonder if the Malfoys having been recently convicted of housing illegal artifacts had anything to do with their deaths. (Full obituaries on p.17)_

* * *

><p>Harry set the paper down slowly, not quite believing what he had just read. So far, his collecting of Voldemort's Horcruxes had gone relatively smoothly. But now . . . these were the first unnecessary casualties to take place.<p>

In the original timeline, the Malfoys had simply kept to themselves after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry himself had vouched for the Malfoys to be kept out of Azkaban, and the Malfoys had remained out of the eyes of the public after that. Rumor had it that Draco had become engaged to Astoria Greengrass, but Harry did not know much more beyond that. The idea that Draco would never even exist was beyond Harry's contemplation.

Suddenly, Harry looked up at Moody, "On second thought . . . I could use your help with something else."

Moody eyed him warily, "For what?"

"First, I need to go back to Malfoy Manor. I need to pick something, or rather, someone up."

"Then?" Mad-Eye prompted.

"I need to break into Gringotts," Harry stated grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thanks!**


	19. Friends and Comrades Reunited

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution. Parts of Harry & Dobby's dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ch. 2: Dobby's Warning**

* * *

><p>"I need to break into Gringotts," Harry stated grimly.<p>

Moody was silent for a moment, before he asked, "What is your plan?"

Harry gazed around the bar, taking in the group of middle-aged Ministry workers in the back as well as several goblins in Gringotts attire, before turning back to Moody, "I need you to cause a distraction here while I do something. Once I've finished I'll come back here and grab your arm. Then we'll need to Apparate to Malfoy Manor."

Moody nodded his assent, "I hope you know what you are doing, boy."

"So do I," Harry replied. He was reluctant to perform this next plan of action. There were many things that could go wrong, and it was wrong on several parts. Well, Harry thought scornfully, it is all for the Greater Good, isn't it?

Several moments later, the pub was filled with smoke. Harry slowly felt his way to the area where the goblins had been sitting. Grabbing hold of the nearest one, he cast a quick Stunning spell. He then placed a feather-light charm on the Goblin and hurried back to Mad-Eye, grasping his arm. The three vanished almost silently just as the smoke throughout the room began to clear.

* * *

><p>Harry, Mad-Eye, and the stunned goblin landed unceremoniously upon the turf outside Malfoy Manor. Harry and Moody immediately stood, Harry covering himself and the goblin with his invisibility cloak, and Moody stomping up towards the door of the Manor where two Aurors stood guard.<p>

"Sir?" questioned one of the Aurors, "We are still conducting our search, but there haven't been any problems as of yet."

Moody nodded briskly, looking behind himself for Harry and the goblin with his magical eye, before replying, "I must check on several things in the Drawing Room for the official report."

The Aurors nodded, stepping aside to let Moody pass. Harry hurried after Mad-Eye, goblin in tow. Once they were inside, Moody marched across the threshold and into the nearest room: the Dining Room. Seeing no Aurors inside, he motioned for Harry to remove his cloak.

As he did so, propping the goblin up in one of the chairs and covering him with the cloak, Moody grumbled, "Well? Do what you need to do, Porter!"

"Right," Harry said, nodding, "Dobby!"

There was a crack, and before them stood a weary looking house-elf, his eyelids drooping and ears hanging low. "Sirs has called Dobby? Dobby has come."

Harry smiled at the tiny elf. Unconsciously repeating a few of the words he had spoken several years ago, he motioned to the chairs around them and suggested, "I am Harry Porter, and this is Alastor Moody. We have a few questions for you. Why don't you sit down?"

Dobby's eyes filled with tears as he sobbed, "S-sit down! Never . . . never ever . . . Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal -"

Harry grimaced as he remembered the treatment the elf had endured under the Malfoys. "Well . . ." Harry began, "I wanted to ask you something about the Malfoys."

At the mention of the now deceased family, Dobby seemed to look even more depressed. "Dobby didn't mean to! Wasn't Dobby's fault, but Masters Malfoy both is g-gone! The bad man's fault!"

"It is alright, Dobby," Harry reassured kindly, "We know it was not your fault. It was all Voldemort's doing."

Dobby cringed slightly at the use of the name as Harry continued, "What I wanted to ask was: who is your master now? With the Malfoys gone, are you free?"

The house-elf tilted his head confusedly, "Dobby's masters is gone, so Dobby is here."

"So do you have a new master?" Harry asked again.

"You is calling Dobby, so Dobby comes to master," Dobby replied.

Harry was still confused. "I think, what the elf means to say," Moody put in, "Is that you are its new master."

" . . . WHAT?" Harry spluttered, "Dobby, am I your new master?" The house-elf nodded his head solemnly.

"Right," said Harry, still taking in the mind-blowing information, "I need to Apparate to a place where wizards like myself are unable to. However, I have visited the place in the past, so I can provide a mental picture of it. Would it be possible for you to Side-long Apparate myself with you, Dobby?"

"Of course, sir," Dobby replied.

"Great," Harry said, uncovering the goblin. Then, pointing his wand at the unconscious goblin, he bound him loosely to the chair and spoke, "Ennervate."

The goblin's eyes blinked open slowly as he took in his surroundings. Suddenly jumping up, he began to yell, "Kidnappers! Kidnappers! Thieves to be! Unbind me and let me free!"

Harry hurriedly cast a quick Muffliato spell on the door, hoping desperately no Aurors had been in close enough vicinity to hear the goblin plea. He then turned to the goblin that was now struggling against the ropes that held him to the chair.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely, addressing the goblin, "But I need your help."

The goblin narrowed his eyes, "I shall help no petty thief who wishes for riches."

"I don't want money," Harry replied simply, "I need to collect an item Lord Voldemort may have placed in one of his Death Eaters' vaults, as to help end his reign."

The goblin scowled, "What could you possibly do that other wizards weren't able to? You are a thief, that's what! And a sly one at that!"

Harry sighed, "Then I give you my sincere apologies. Imperio!"

There was a slight motion beside him, and Harry turned to Moody, who didn't seem the least bit happy by Harry's choice of spells.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, before looking back at the goblin, whose eyes were now slightly unfocused. "Tell me, to the best of your knowledge, if there are possible complications for a house-elf to Apparate a wizard directly into a Gringotts vault."

"It has not been attempted for years," the goblin said immediately, "There are rumors that during the first few years the bank was in function, ancient and noble wizarding families were known to send their house-elves directly to their vaults to retrieve money, as to avoid the strenuous travel by cart themselves. This was later banned due to the frequent disobedience of elves attempting to revolt against an unjust master. To the best of our knowledge, no elf has ever attempted to bring a wizard alongside them, let alone to a vault that did not belong to their said family."

Harry took a deep breath; if he was wrong, this plan could have deadly consequences for both himself and Dobby.

"Dobby?" he asked, "Taking me to the vault will be dangerous. Are you sure you are all right with going?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby is sure. Master Harry Porter is good wizard."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Dobby. You are a very good elf as well."

Dobby beamed happily.

Harry then moved back to the goblin that sat quietly in his chair. Removing the Imperius Curse off of him, Harry promptly Obliviated him before stunning him once more, almost apologetically.

He asked Moody, "Could you please take care of him? Do whatever you deem necessary. I do not think I will be able to come back here."

Moody nodded, and Harry said to him, "Thank you. For everything."

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop that madman. Don't make everything that has happened so far for nothing," Moody answered.

Harry shook his head, "I won't."

He then looked about the dining room. His eyes fell upon the fireplace. The fire had long since died out, but there were several short logs still intact. Pointing his wand at one of them, he transfigured it into a long pole with a hook at the end.

Grabbing his newly formed tool, he motioned to Dobby, "Let's go, then."

Dobby took hold of his arm, and with Harry closing his eyes and imagining the heaps of gold and strange valuables that filled the Lestrange vault, they Apparated.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his feet surface on a hard stone floor. He opened his eyes to find he and Dobby had successfully reached Bellatrix's vault.<p>

"Don't touch anything," Harry commanded immediately, "They'll duplicate and burn us."

Lighting his wand tip, Harry proceeded to cautiously turn about the room. Finally, he saw it: sitting in exactly the same place as before, a badger engraved into the side. Harry hoisted up the transfigured rod he had brought from Malfoy Manor, and reached for Hufflepuff's cup. Snagging one handle of it with the hook at the top of the rod, Harry brought it closer to him.

To Dobby, he instructed, "As soon as I grab hold of the cup's handle, I need for you to Apparate us into Hogwarts. Okay?"

Dobby nodded fervently.

Harry quickly snatched a handle of the cup tightly and dropped the hook, ignoring the pain in his hand as the cup burned his skin. Immediately, Dobby grasped his other hand and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>They landed clumsily in the Entrance Hall. Harry stared at the glistening gold cup still clutched in his right hand, before slipping it into his pocket and turning to Dobby.<p>

The house elf in question was watching Harry with interest, "You is taking bad cup from vault. Dobby wonders why good wizard wants bad cup."

"Voldemort is using this cup for terrible things. I am going to destroy it."

Dobby shivered, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did bad things to Dobby's old master."

"Yes," said Harry, "He did a lot of bad things. That's why I want to stop him. And you have helped very much, too, Dobby."

Looking pleased, Dobby asked, "Is Master Harry needing anything else?"

"No, thank you, Dobby. You did great today."

However, Dobby remained where he was, looking nervous. "Where does sir want Dobby to stay?"

"Oh, er . . ." Harry began. He hadn't quite thought of that yet. He didn't have house in which Dobby could stay, and remaining at Hogwarts would only be temporary, considering Harry would be gone come the year-end. Unless . . .

"Dobby, would you like to work at Hogwarts for now? I haven't a house as of now, and once the school year ends . . . I am going to be gone for a very long time. So, until I return."

"Dobby would be happy to work at Hogwarts. Dobby will wait for Master Harry to come get him," Dobby replied.

Harry was touched by the loyalty the house-elf already displayed for him, while feeling awful that it would most likely be another 28 years before he came back to 'get' Dobby.

* * *

><p>Trudging back to his office, Harry reflected upon the events of the day. Retrieving the cup had been simple, too simple, in fact. It caused him to believe that what was yet to come would soon become very complicated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	20. Uncontrollable Losses

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the Easter Holidays passed quietly, during which Harry spent most of his time devising the end of the year exams for his first through fourth and sixth years. OWLs and NEWTs, however, were a standard, drafted by Hogwarts' magical education representatives at the ministry. The process of writing the final exams was growing to be exceedingly boring, and the fact that the scores achieved would not matter as much as those achieved in OWLs and NEWTs bugged Harry to no end. What was the point of taking them if they had already mastered the subject, and their results would not count?<p>

For this reason, Harry found himself anxiously awaiting the students' arrival. In addition to the studying his students would have to begin to ace their OWLs and NEWTs, Harry had planned another activity to take place the week before testing began. This one, instead of consisting of only seventh years, would include the entire school. Harry only hoped that a greater number of students would succeed compared to the previous time.

* * *

><p>Finally, the Easter Holidays came to a close. It was time for dinner, and students were pouring into the Great Hall, hungry after their ride aboard the Hogwarts Express. As the seventh year Gryffindors came in to sit at their table, Harry noted from the staff table with a smile that James was sitting beside Lily. However, rather than attempting to put an arm around Lily, James was talking quietly to her, a distressed look upon his face. As James spoke, Harry watched the smile on Lily's face drop as she put a comforting arm around James' shoulders. Sitting in the seats around James, almost protectively, were the Marauders, looking sympathetically at their friend.<p>

The Gryffindors' behavior confused Harry greatly. Turning towards Professor McGonagall on his right, Harry asked, "Prof - Minerva, has something happened over the Holidays to Mr. Potter? He seems troubled."

McGonagall turned to look at the Gryffindor in question before replying, "James' parents, Mister and Missis Potter passed away several days ago. I would imagine Mr. Potter is still grieving."

" . . . How?" Harry choked out, his mind automatically turning towards Death Eaters. What more had Voldemort taken from him originally? His parents, his father's parents, perhaps his mother's parents as well? He was changing things so that deaths like these wouldn't happen! The fact that he would not only never know his paternal grandparents, but that he would never even see them gave him all the more reason to end Voldemort as quickly as possible.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear McGonagall's reply. " . . . at their age, is not uncommon. Dragon pox is fatal to elderly wizards."

"Wait, dragon pox?" Harry asked, "They weren't - it wasn't because of Death Eaters?"

McGonagall smiled mournfully. "Yes, it does seem odd, doesn't it? In the middle of this war, the idea that two powerful wizards fighting for the light were to pass away of natural illness?"

Harry nodded slightly, before turning away. So, his grandparents had died naturally. It seemed fate was determined that he never meet them. Unless, however, they had passed away for the same reason originally? Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. This sort of thinking would get him nowhere. As Dumbledore had said before, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'. Hopefully, once the time turner had run out of sand and he had returned to his time, his life and dreams would be one and the same.

As dinner was finishing, Harry walked over to Dumbledore, whispering something quietly. Dumbledore nodded and stood, raising his arms for silence in the Great Hall.

Smiling genially, he announced, "Yes, yes, I hope you have all had a very relaxing Easter Holiday, because the time has come to begin studying for end of the year exams once more!" Chuckling to himself at the looks the students gave him, he continued, "Now, our Professor Porter has requested that I announce an upcoming friendly competition that will take place a week before exams for extra credit and house points for participation. It will be, essentially, a dueling tournament between teams of four. The teams must consist of one member from each of the four houses, and each team must have one seventh year, one fifth or sixth year, one third or fourth year, and one first or second year. For further information, please talk to Professor Porter outside of class."

The Great Hall erupted into whispers as Dumbledore finished speaking. The professors noted with amusement that most Gryffindors and Slytherins were glaring at each other across the hall. It seemed neither were pleased with the idea of needing the opposite house's help to win house points and extra credit.

* * *

><p>Once the last remnants of pudding had disappeared off of the tabletops, the students slowly began to file out of the Great Hall. Harry took this opportunity to head towards the Gryffindor table, where he approached the small cluster of Gryffindor seventh years.<p>

"Mr. Potter?" Harry called, "If I may speak with you?"

James, wearing an unreadable expression, and replied, "Of course, professor." Then turning back to his friends, he waved his arm at them, "Guys, Lily, go on without me."

Sirius, Remus, and Lily hesitated for a moment before leaving for the common rooms. Peter scowled at their retreating backs, and muttered to him self, "Fine, leave without me, then, why don't you?" before stalking away.

Harry was sure he had been the only one to hear Peter, as James seemed too distracted to pay attention to anything.

"So . . ." Harry started, but James cut him off.

"You saw it, didn't you? In the newspaper?"

Harry paused and replied, "Ah, yes."

James' eyes flashed as he snarled, "No offense, professor, but I don't want to hear another bloody person's sincere condolences!"

"That is all very well, Mr. Potter, as I was not going to give them." Harry sighed before continuing sadly, "I, too, lost my parents when I was very young."

"So you want me to just deal with it?" James grumbled angrily, though he seemed more interested in what Harry had to say.

"No," he answered, "I am sorry to say the pain never really goes away. Instead, I have chosen to use their memory as my drive to accomplish what they would have wanted me to do."

"And what's that?" questioned James curiously, no longer scornful.

"To be a good person. I like to think that I'd make them proud by doing what is right."

James nodded, a fierce look upon his face. "Then I know what to do. Mum and Dad were always big on one thing: fighting . . . V-Voldemort. They fought alongside Dumbledore, and now, so shall I. It's time to put a stop to this evil maniac!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks!**


	21. Running Out of Time

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Harry was disappointed. No, he was very disappointed. Despite the original excitement his proposal of an extra credit project had brought, no one had volunteered to participate. Harry hoped this was simply because the students were busy studying for exams, but even as the exams came to pass, none offered to partake in the activity. None, that is, except for a certain Mr. Severus Snape.<p>

Snape had shown up at Harry's office the very day after Dumbledore's announcement, accompanied by three timid girls. One was a small fifth year Gryffindor, by the name of Carol Ritz. The other two were cousins Carmelita and June Spades, a Ravenclaw first year and Hufflepuff third year. Harry was curious as to why Snape had chosen these three girls to be in his group, as they had never shown much interest in DADA.

Yet, by the end of the week, no other students had approached with a group, so Harry had no choice but to create a different activity for Snape and his . . . questionable . . . teammates to take part in. Unwilling to simply hand out credit for volunteering, Harry set up a new challenge. The Monday after exams were completed, during the last week of school, the four would take up their challenge. After curfew that day, the students would roam Hogwarts, having been given Harry's permission, searching for three secrets of Hogwarts. Harry did not specify what they ought to look for, only that they were not to leave the castle. The catch, however, was that they had to evade Harry until they had acquired their three secrets. If Harry found one or all of them, their quest would instantly come to an end. Though he didn't want to admit it, Harry had come up with this particular activity when imagining his mission with Ron and Hermione for Voldemort's Horcruxes, when they had been keeping away from Snatchers.

* * *

><p>However, it was still Sunday, and Harry was busy with a completely different matter. Ever since he had procured the Riddle Diary from Malfoy Manor, Harry had been interested to find what Tom would say to him. Though his conscience said it was all part of the pull of the Horcrux, Harry couldn't help but be drawn with curiosity. Maybe Tom would tell him a secret like he had in Harry's second year - perhaps how to control the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?<p>

And so, it was with these thoughts in mind that Harry sat at his desk, with the diary before him and quill in hand.

With a deep breath, Harry scrawled at the top of the first page a quick, "Hello".

Almost instantly, in neat calligraphy, came the reply, "Hello. My name is Tom Riddle. Who are you?"

Thinking fast, Harry replied, "Severus Snape. I am Severus Snape."

"How did you come by my diary, Severus Snape?" asked Tom.

Unable to think of anything better, Harry replied the same way he had done 13 years ago, "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."

Harry was not surprised when the diary wrote back the same, "Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."

Quickly, Harry questioned, "Why? Do you know any secrets?"

There was a pause, then the diary said, "Perhaps. Do you know any?"

"I know where to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," was Harry's reply. He knew it was risky, but he was desperate for information.

"I see," Tom answered, "I know, too. As well as how to open it."

Just then, before Harry could reply, there came a knock at his classroom door. Hurriedly shutting the book, and setting down his quill, Harry called, "Come in".

Through the door came none other than Snape himself. Upon close inspection, Harry noticed Snape was not looking well. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was looking pale as ever.

When Harry questioned, "Yes, Mr. Snape?" Snape looked startled for a moment, as if surprised to find himself in the Defense classroom.

"Oh, er," he replied, "Professor McGonagall sent for me to alert you: there is an end-of-the-year meeting in the staffroom. She said you were already ten minutes late.

Harry started. He had completely forgotten! There was to be a meeting with the other professors, discussing exam results and end-of-the-year procedures. So far, Harry had managed to stay on McGonagall's good side, but he was sure that even as a professor, she would not exude tardiness.

With a quick thank you, Harry hurried past Snape, determined to reach the staffroom without further delay.

* * *

><p>When Harry finally reached the staffroom, he noticed all the other professors sitting in chairs placed in a haphazard semicircle, with McGonagall standing at the front of the room.<p>

She pursed her lips at him. "Thank you, Mr. Porter, for joining us. I hope you found your way easily?"

Unsure as to how he should respond, Harry muttered a quick apology, before sitting in the nearest chair.

"Come now, Minerva," said Flitwick, who was seated to Harry's right. "Surely you haven't forgotten the results? This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts practical brought about the highest scores in over 300 years!"

"Be that as it may, it is no excuse," was McGonagall's prim response.

Harry's eyes widened. Though he wasn't surprised to find his students had done well in their exams, as they had all improved greatly, it seemed so much more real at hearing the words from someone else. Hopefully, what they had learned would help them survive, should they ever encounter Voldemort's minions.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly. McGonagall explained the staff's roles on the last day of school, to help the students' departure run smoothly. Harry however, knew he needn't listen, as he would most likely be gone by then.

Just the day before, he had pulled out the broken time turner that had brought him to this time months ago, only to be shocked to find it almost void of sand. Judging by the amount left, he had enough for approximately five days. Daunting as it was, Harry chose not to think of it much. Instead, he focused his efforts on finishing up everything necessary before his departure. The next day, while Snape and his team were roaming Hogwarts, Harry intended to take the collected Horcruxes to the Room of Requirement upon which he would then set Fiendfyre. As Voldemort had not shown at Hogsmeade after the last incident, Harry was forced to accept the destroying of the soul fragments within Voldemort and Nagini would have to wait until later. Harry was sure that if the prophecy that shaped his life were never made, then Dumbledore would not feel as much need to hold back when dueling Voldemort. And, Harry had utmost confidence in Dumbledore's capability to defeat the Dark Lord. With luck, the future Harry may return to would be rid of not only the Horcruxes, but of Voldemort as well.

Harry mulled over these things as McGonagall brought the meeting to a close. Several professors planned to visit the Three Broomsticks afterwards, and invited Harry to join them. However, he politely declined, as he was weary of what was to come, and wished to rest now while he could.

When Harry tiredly reentered his classroom afterwards, he strode right past his desk, and into his adjoining quarters. In his daze, there was one thing he failed to notice: the diary no longer sat upon his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated. Even though I have a general idea of where this story is going to go, I was trying to figure out how to tie everything together. So, thank you for waiting! Please Review!**


	22. The Endgame

**A/N: This is the last chapter! It is almost four times longer than usual! So excited!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Monday night brought Snape, Carol, Carmelita, and June to Harry's office. The four looked exceptionally nervous, for what reason Harry could not fathom, as the challenge was in no way dangerous.<p>

"So, do the four of you understand what you must do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir . . . find the things . . ." Snape muttered distractedly, shuffling from foot to foot.

June, the first year Ravenclaw, nodded emphatically, her pigtails bobbing, and agreed in a high, squeaky voice, "Without being found by you, professor."

Harry smiled at her, and dismissed them saying, "That is right. I will give you 15 minutes before following. Good luck to all of you."

Snape nearly raced out of the room, closely followed by his three companions.

Harry shook his head in confusion, before returning to his quarters.

* * *

><p>As soon as Professor Porter had dismissed them, Snape gave a mental sigh of relief. It was finally time. Outside the classroom, he waited until the forms of the three smaller girls reached him.<p>

He acknowledged them, "Black. Carrow. Crouch. Took you long enough."

The girl he had called 'Black', Carol Ritz, scowled in response, "I don't see why we couldn't have been boys, Severus."

"Because, Regulus," Snape replied spitefully, "It seems less suspicious for me to be out after curfew with a bunch of _little girls_."

June, 'Crouch', Spades said in a quavering voice, "I really hope this works."

Carmelita, 'Carrow', Spades nodded mutely in agreement.

"It will. It must," was Snape's response, though he looked slightly troubled, "Let us go."

Snape followed the route he had traveled frequently over the past few weeks. Within minutes, he and his companions found themselves standing before the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy in the seventh floor corridor. Snape closed his eyes, and paced through the hallway three times. When he looked up, on the corridor opposite the portrait now stood wide oak doors. Staring grimly at the sight, Snape swung open the doors and stepped inside, motioning for the others to follow him.

Once inside, Snape turned to look at the three students standing behind him. They were each transforming, growing taller as their hair shortened. Within a few seconds, the change was complete, and standing before Snape were now two first year Slytherin boys and a sixth year Slytherin boy. The Polyjuice Potion had given them just enough time, Snape thought to himself. However, the other three didn't seem as worried.

Regulus looked down at himself, saying, "At last! Thankfully this is the last time I will ever have to turn into Carol Ritz." Then, with sudden shock and repulsion, he yelped, "I'm wearing a skirt!"

Snape sneered at him, and tossed his cloak in the younger boy's direction. Then he looked away, ignoring the young Black, and walked further into the room. He came to a stop before a large cupboard. He took a deep breath and shivered. This was it. Pulling his wand out, he murmured an incantation over the doorknob. A whirling sound of wind resonated from within the cupboard. Snape took a step back to stand beside Regulus, and then they waited.

* * *

><p>Having given the students a 15-minute head start, Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak, grabbed the box of Horcruxes, and went outside. Harry took his time walking as he headed to the Room of Requirement. Every now and then, he would peek into a classroom, and mutter a quick, "Homenum Revelio", before continuing on his way. On the fifth floor however, when he entered an unused classroom cluttered with broken desks, and performed the human-presence-revealing spell, he was surprised when it showed up positive, indicating three people were in the room.<p>

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Harry called, "Accio students."

Three bundles lifted up into the air from the back of the classroom, and shot towards Harry. They came to a stop at his feet. The three bundles were, in fact, the stunned forms of Carol, Carmelita, and June.

Immediately, Harry bent down to feel their wrists, sighing in relief as he felt their pulses. His relief morphed into fear as he felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He felt like screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Yet, Harry summoned up the willpower to illuminate his wand tip, shining the light over the faces of the three girls, to check for any injuries. Fortunately, they all seemed perfectly healthy. But, as he looked over at June, he noticed one of the pigtails on the side of her head was lopsided. Looking closely, he saw that the end had been snipped off. Sudden realization hit Harry, as he stood quickly. Invisibility Cloak forgotten on the floor, Harry dashed out of the room.

Harry didn't know where to go. All he knew was that his search for Snape was no longer for educational purposes, but was now more important than ever. As he rounded the corner in a sixth floor corridor, he nearly had a heart attack as he heard a screech to his right. Whirling around he pointed his wand at what turned out to be Mrs. Norris. Giving her a reproachful look, Harry thundered through the hallways once more.

When he had reached the staircase leading to the seventh floor, Harry stopped at a sound. It was coming from the nearby broom cupboard. Harry lifted his wand towards the door. When he heard a loud clang from inside the cupboard, Harry shouted, "Reducto!" The wooden door burst apart, planks and splinters flung into the air. Harry kept his wand trained at the door, bracing himself as he saw movement inside.

From within the cupboard stepped out a tall black haired boy, followed by a red haired girl. Harry's wand arm faltered, as he questioned, "James? Lily? What are you doing out of bed?"

Both of their faces were bright red. "Um, we, um, we were just . . ." began Lily.

"Yeah, we were just doing, um, yeah," James backed her up

Harry frowned as he figured just what his parents had been doing in a broom cupboard. He was about to send them back to their dorms, when James asked, "Professor? Why did you destroy the door?"

The question brought back the reason of Harry's worry, and he decided sending them off on their own would be too dangerous.

Without answering, Harry said, "Come with me. Stay silent. Have your wands at the ready."

"Sir?" asked Lily tentatively, "Is this part of that extra credit project?"

"No," Harry said flatly, "I believe Death Eaters have infiltrated Hogwarts. If something happens, be prepared and remember what you have learned this year."

"I'm scared," said Lily softly, and James took her hand.

"Good," said Harry, his voice with a slight edge to it, "Perhaps you will remember in the future we have rules for a reason." Though he knew it was hypocritical, Harry felt as though they had betrayed him by allowing themselves to be placed in possible danger.

Lily wilted slightly, and James glared at Harry, who ignored the both of them. "Be ready," Harry repeated as he ascended the stairs.

As they reached the seventh floor, Harry began to hear voices speaking indistinctly in the distance. Harry turned to James and Lily, holding a finger to his lips and then waving a hand for them to stay behind him. He crept forward, until he reached the intersecting hallway. Harry could tell the voices were coming from the left of the crossing hallway. Seeing the hallway was that of the Room of Requirement only confirmed Harry's suspicions. He strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

"This is it, my lord," said Snape's voice.

Harry felt his body freeze. It couldn't be, could it? Would Voldemort himself really come to Hogwarts?

Harry heard a voice reply, "Yes, Severus. It has been many years since I have visited Hogwarts." The voice was a familiar one, one that sent shivers of fear down Harry's spine. Though this time, his fear was not for himself.

"_He_ is here. Somewhere," said Snape, "He is searching for me, I think."

"Wonderful," was the reply, "In the meantime, I think I shall attend to my other business here."

"Yes, my lord," answered Snape quietly.

"Please dismiss your . . . _companions_. There is no further need for them, I am sure," Voldemort spoke.

A few moments later, there was a rushing of footsteps towards Harry, James, and Lily's direction. Harry pushed his young parents against a small alcove, and pressed himself against the wall. He was thankful for the dim lighting, as the three schoolboys passing by did not seem to notice their presence.

Once the boys had gone, Harry heard Voldemort say, "Come Severus."

Harry quickly tapped his wand over his parents and his own head, performing Disillusionment Charms. As Voldemort turned the corner, Lily gasped. But it was suddenly cut short, so Harry could only guess that James had clamped a hand over her mouth.

As The Dark Lord passed by, followed by Snape, he asked, "Did you find Dumbledore?'

"Yes," Snape replied, his face a dull pallor, "In the library."

The lord and his follower continued on in silence.

Once they had gone, Harry removed the Disillusionment Charms. "I must help Professor Dumbledore," he told them, "But, I cannot leave you alone here; it is unsafe."

James swallowed, and then said slowly, "I have this cloak. It causes the user to become invisible. I'm pretty sure Lily and I can both fit underneath . . ."

"Yes!" Harry said, "Use it! I also-" Harry slapped a hand over the empty pocket of his robes as he realized his own cloak still lay on the floor of a classroom two floors below. But, there was not enough time. "Anyway," Harry said after a pause, "Put it on, and stay close to me." James and Lily obliged, and Harry hurried to the library.

* * *

><p>They library seemed quiet from the outside. Harry slowly eased the door open, wand prepared for whatever sight he may see. The door opened to reveal the sparsely lit library. Tall bookshelves stood tall as ever, casting looming shadows across the ground. At the center of the library, where desks and chairs were normally set, now stood Voldemort and Dumbledore facing each other. Both held their wands in hand, though only Voldemort's was raised. Dumbledore's wand arm hung loosely at his side, his expression that of calmness.<p>

"What brings you here today, Tom?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe you know," snarled Voldemort in reply.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "It is pointless, Tom. You know this. Others have tried in the past, but they have failed."

"You mean Grindelwald, Dumbledore?" questioned Voldemort, "Yes, I know about him. I have done my research well."

"Why?"

Voldemort laughed a dry laugh, "You'll be intrigued to know it is because of your new Defense teacher. The surprisingly competent one."

"I have full confidence in Mr. Porter," Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps," the Dark Lord allowed, "But I have found his secret! And with that in mind, I realized I must take steps to prevent it from happening _again_. And so I am here today. I am here to kill you, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't take it any longer. "No!" he yelled, entering the library. "It is not Dumbledore you want dead. It's me."

Voldemort smiled gruesomely, "That is where you are wrong, Harry . . . _Porter_. While I will be more than happy to kill you, you overestimate your worth. You are not the master of the Elder Wand. If the Elder Wand's power belongs to me, I shall be unstoppable! The first thing I shall do is reclaim Hogwarts in the name of the great Salazar Slytherin."

There came a shout from the library doors as they banged open. James walked in behind Lily, who, her face red with anger, was pointing her wand at Voldemort, "Never! We won't let you! Slytherin never cared for Muggleborns, and nor do you. I've been thinking for sometime now; I'd rather die for something worth fighting for than try to hide from my fears." Bringing her wand back, she yelled, "Stupefy!"

Voldemort quickly deflected the spell and pointed his own wand at the young girl. "Muggleborn?" he asked, "Well, I have no trouble with killing you first. Your professor knows this too, no?" He gave a knowing look in Harry's direction.

Harry saw red. How dare Voldemort taunt him so? He had killed Harry's mother before, but Harry was not about to let that happen again.

Three people made towards Lily at once. Harry tried to step between Voldemort and Lily. Snape, who had been standing so still that his presence had gone unnoticed until this point, made a sudden movement as if to pull out his wand, but stopped, thought against it, and returned to his original position. It was James, however, who got their first. "Touch her and I kill you," James spat at Voldemort, "Do not doubt me." And the odd thing was that nobody in the room doubted James.

Yet, Voldemort gave a contemplative look at the defiant James, "You are a Pureblood. Your power will be welcome amongst my Death Eaters. I offer you this chance only once."

James glared back, "Don't count on it!"

"So be it," Voldemort said nastily and turned to Harry, "So shall it be Mr. Potter first, then? Was that how it happened the last time around?"

James looked curiously between Voldemort and Harry. Harry, however, felt the blood drain from his face as he made out, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know," Voldemort replied, "And due to my useful spy, Severus, I believe I know too."

Hands trembling, Harry pulled the broken time turner he had taken to carrying around with him out. What he saw nearly made him drop the time turner in surprise. There, sticking to the edges of the glass were only several minuscule grains of sand. As Harry watched, one of them slowly slid down the curve of the capsule, dropping out from the shattered end of the hourglass. Voldemort looked on with grim satisfaction. "I suggest you answer me quickly then, _Mr. Porter_. It does not seem as though you have much time left. Shall it be brave James or sweet Lily whom I kill first?"

Suddenly, a wild idea popped into Harry's head. Though risky, it was all he had.

Harry stared back at Voldemort for a moment, before looking down and sighing, "Fine. You win, Tom. Just promise not to hurt the students."

Voldemort smiled in satisfaction as Harry lowered his wand. "Now then, for the fall of Albus Dumbledore. _Avada Ke_-"

"WAIT!" Harry shouted, "One more thing." Harry looked at Dumbledore, giving him a meaningful look, hoping the old wizard would understand. Thankfully, he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Wait," Harry repeated, "I still want to settle a score with Dumbledore." Harry forced himself to glare at Dumbledore with as much contempt and hatred as he could muster. "There is something I ought to have done before. Dumbledore played me as a pawn where I come from. This is my chance to make things even once more."

Voldemort looked surprised, but consented, "One spell. Then you surrender."

Harry nodded and lifted his wand Dumbledore.

"No! What are you doing, professor?" Lily shouted.

Harry did not answer; instead he aimed his wand at Dumbledore, "Obliviate! Stupefy!"

"Why-?" Voldemort began, but someone else cut him off.

"Obscuro! Lucem Extinguo!" Snape yelled.

Immediately, Voldemort was blindfolded, followed by the extinguishing of the torches that hung around the library. Harry heard Voldemort scream in rage. He seized this opportunity to yell, "James, your cloak!" Then, he quickly felt his way to where he imagined the exit was. Upon finding it, he dashed out into the corridor.

Harry sprinted as fast as he could up the seven flights of stairs leading to the Room of Requirement. He knew his time was limited. He had minutes left, at most. Thanks to Snape's lifesaving performance, he now had a chance to destroy the Horcruxes.

* * *

><p>James was extremely confused. He and Lily had been snogging in a broom cupboard (finally), when all of a sudden, the door had been blasted open by Professor Porter. Then Porter started talking about Death Eaters, and James was half sure it was all part of an elaborate prank of Sirius'. However, any doubt he had soon vanished, when he saw Voldemort and (Snivellus) Snape.<p>

After the confrontation in Hogsmeade, James had hoped he would be lucky enough to never see Voldemort's ugly snake-face again, but apparently the world hated him, and he had his wand pointed at Voldemort once again in the Hogwarts library. He meant what he had said - if _anyone_ ever hurt Lily, James would ensure they paid the price. After their few weeks of dating, James was surer than ever that what he felt for Lily was beyond a school crush, but a true love.

Anyhow, after Lily's stand against Voldemort (which made James very proud to be her boyfriend), Voldemort had started talking to Porter about an Elder Wand and a time turner, making James' head spin. It wasn't until Voldemort started talking about Porter's parents that James began to grow angry. The way snake-face said it, Porter's parents were still alive, which meant everything Porter had told him earlier had been a load of dragon dung. Then Porter, the Defense teacher who had seemed so Anti-Voldemort, fired an Obliviation and Stunning Curse at _Albus Dumbledore! _Finally, and by far the most surprising thing, Snape had blinded Voldemort. After seeing him following Voldemort around like a lost puppy, James couldn't help but feel resentful. But now, he probably owed Snape his life. All in all, James was utterly mind-boggled.

This brought him back to the current situation. Though he did not want to be listening to Porter after what the Defense teacher had done, James knew it was logical that he listen and use his invisibility cloak. "Lily?" he whispered urgently into the darkness.

"Here," came her soft reply.

James reached out his hand for hers, and when he found it, stepped closer and draped his cloak over their forms. And, it was not a moment too late. A millisecond later, the torches were relit, and standing at the center of the room, completely alone, was the Dark Lord. Both Professor Porter and Snivellus had vanished. Voldemort's face was truly terrifying as he gazed around the room. His eyes came to rest on the stunned form of Dumbledore.

He growled, and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No," gasped Lily beside James, "No, no, no, no, no. No!"

James, who was too petrified to speak, squeezed her hand.

Voldemort, breathing heavily, strode over to the prone body of Dumbledore, and plucked the wand from Dumbledore's grasp. Then, a murderous look upon his face, he stalked out the doors of the library.

* * *

><p>Harry's heart was racing as he ran up the steps, taking three or four at a time. He refrained from peeking behind himself to check if Voldemort was following him. Harry wasn't sure if he'd rather Voldemort chase him or remain in the library where Dumbledore, Snape, and his parents most likely still were. He pushed this out of his mind as he reached the seventh floor corridor for the second time that night. He quickly paced the length of the wall thrice, and was about to open the doors that materialized, when he heard a noise that made him stop dead in his tracks.<p>

Harry turned around slowly. Coiled tightly, with her head reared back, lay Nagini. She hissed at Harry. Harry stared at the snake blankly. One unfortunate effect of ridding himself of Voldemort's soul was the loss of Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue. Harry reached his hand out for the door, watching Nagini unblinkingly. But, as he made to turn the handle, Nagini snapped at his hand, her fangs narrowly missing his outstretched fingers. She did not bite him, but Harry got the message. Then, sounds coming from the opposite direction made Harry turn around. Rounding the corner and looking like death, was Voldemort.

He stopped before Harry, "You have lost, professor," he said maliciously, twirling the wand he held in his hand before Harry's face. Harry's eyes widened at the familiar elder wood of the wand.

"Oh, no," Harry breathed, just as two more people collapsed into the hallway. They were James and Lily. Lily had tears running down her cheeks and James looked nothing short of shocked. Their expressions told all. Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Voldemort smiled pleasantly as he raised his wand at them. With a flick, the two seventh years were bound together, arms pinned to their sides.

Harry watched, jaw clenched. He would have interfered, but he was painfully aware of Nagini slithering around his feet in slow circles.

Voldemort then turned to Harry, "Now face me, Harry. Feel the power of the Elder Wand."

Swallowing, Harry stared into Voldemort's red eyes, certain the sight was the last he would see.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

><p>Harry fell, sure he was dead. He did not feel his body hit the ground. In fact, he felt as though he were still standing. Blinking his eyes open, Harry nearly jumped as he saw someone identical to himself walking ahead of a Dumbledore look-alike up a familiar hill. As Harry looked around, he found he was in standing below the hill leading to the House of Gaunt in Little Hangleton. Harry waved his wand experimentally at a small rock nearby, willing it to disintegrate. When nothing happened, he arrived at the conclusion that he was inside a memory. Harry looked around for his and Dumbledore's counterparts. Upon finding them, he jogged to catch up.<p>

By the time he had reached them, they had already entered the shack. Harry followed inside just in time to see Dumbledore reach for the Resurrection Stone. There was a bang, and Dumbledore was forced into the wall. As his past self headed towards the ring, Harry felt drawn towards Dumbledore, who lay sprawled on the floor. He watched guiltily as Dumbledore groaned and picked up his fallen wand.

His fallen wand, Harry remembered thoughtfully. His fallen wand! As realization struck him, Harry felt his surroundings grow dim and fade away, and he was falling . . .

* * *

><p>Harry shot to his feet. He looked to the ground, only to see Voldemort's fallen body. Nagini slid around Harry and to her master's side, hissing into his ear. Harry glanced up at his parents' pale faces.<p>

James' eyes were wide as he choked out, "He - you - but - dead!" Then, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he slumped against Lily. She, however, was looking down at Voldemort's body, wearing a ghostly expression. Harry followed her gaze.

Rising from Voldemort's chest was a plume of thick, dark smoke. It accumulated above the body, swirling in the air, before shooting towards Nagini. It entered her mouth, between her gaping fangs, and disappeared. There was a moment of silence, and Nagini began to thrash wildly, screaming painfully. As her head swayed, Harry caught glimpse of her eyes. They flashed red for a moment, returned to their normal yellow color, and then changed to red again.

Immediately understanding what was happening, Harry gave his mother an apologetic look and stunned her. Having done this, he performed two light memory charms on the unconscious students, enabling them to forget the events of that night.

Looking behind him, Harry saw Nagini give one last struggle against Voldemort's soul, before succumbing to his control. Knowing he had little time, Harry pulled open the awaiting doors to the Room of Requirement and dashed inside. Just as he closed the door, the snake that was Voldemort thrust forward, tumbling into the room just as the doors shut.

Harry eyed the approaching snake wearily. Its movements were slow and clumsy, so he shot a spell at it, throwing it against the opposite wall. Taking opportunity of the time this bought him; Harry threw the box of Horcruxes out of his pocket and into a tall pile of random artifacts.

"Incendio Maximus!" he yelled, immediately igniting the room with Fiendfyre. Harry backed against the wall as the fire grew, morphing from a dragon to chimaera to serpent. The snake had returned by now, and was slithering frantically away from the fire and towards the door. But, having no hands, it could not push them open. A loud wailing sound began to emanate from the box of Horcruxes as the fire reached it, causing the snake to struggle even harder. Harry noticed this, and resigned to his fate.

If the snake died here in the Fiendfyre, that would be the end to Voldemort. But, if Harry chose to save himself and leave the room, the snake would surely follow. By now, the snake had stopped struggling. It was curled tightly into itself, and had it not been in Voldemort's control, Harry would have felt sorry for it. Nevertheless, he was doomed here.

Harry closed his eyes as a fiery dragon swooped down over him. He thought of his parents. He remembered Cedric and Sirius and Dumbledore and Snape. He remembered Fred and the Lupins and Colin Creevey. Then, behind his closed eyelids, he saw Ginny and James and the crib that he knew held his newborn son. Except this time, he could touch him. He reached into the crib to stroke the baby's porcelain cheek.

And Harry was pulled into a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is an epilogue that I will post tomorrow. After that, I have plans for a sequel featuring the effects of what Harry has changed. It will tie together any loose ends from this story, too. While I have already planned out the storyline for it, I'm still debating a title, so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Please Review! Thanks!**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the leader of the reading revolution.**

* * *

><p>Regulus eased the door into the sixth year Slytherin boys' dormitory open. His dorm mates were all snoring, fast asleep. Trudging to his bed on leaden feet, he pulled his trunk out from below. He tossed aside an assortment of mismatched socks, old scrolls of homework, and licorice wands until he found what he was looking for: a golden wristwatch. Regulus took one final look around the room; he did not intend to return to Hogwarts next year. He strapped the watch around his wrist and grabbed his trunk. With a deep sigh, he twisted the knob of the watch, and was jerked forward.<p>

Regulus landed roughly on an old, worn rug. He got to his feet and gazed at his surroundings dispassionately. Home, 12 Grimmauld Place, looked the same as ever. Then, Regulus made his way out to the main hallway and up the staircase, trunk in hand. He stopped at the bedroom before his. Sirius.

Regulus peeked inside, knowing it would be empty. The bed was dusty, its dirty sheets unmade. Regardless, Regulus stepped into the room and sat heavily upon the moth-eaten cloth. From his seat on the bed, he could see into the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, which was filled with old school robes of Sirius', including the wretched gold cloak Sirius had bought to spite their mum.

Almost feverishly, Regulus tore off the cloak Snape had lent him, flinging it under the bed. It made an odd clunking noise as it hit the floor, and a black leather-bound book fell out of the pocket, but Regulus took no heed. Instead, he threw on the bright colored cloak that belonged to his brother and stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror, breathing heavily. He looked just like Sirius . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it for this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck to this story and reviewed! There is now a sequel up, ****Return to the Era of Peace****.**

**Here is the link: s/8906595/1/Return-to-the-Era-of-Peace**


End file.
